


Не по зубам

by Eleonora_De_Revero, Scarlet_la_Rose



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dystopia, Love/Hate, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_De_Revero/pseuds/Eleonora_De_Revero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_la_Rose/pseuds/Scarlet_la_Rose
Summary: Его называют «Ван Хельсинг». Он охотится на монстров, обитающих во мраке ночи. На его счету множество трофеев, но жемчужиной коллекции должен стать тот, кто безумен, неординарен и совершенно непредсказуем. Сможет ли охотник отстоять свою роль, когда никто не знает, что произойдёт в следующую секунду? Жертва, обречённая стать игрушкой, может оказаться ему не по зубам.





	Не по зубам

Негромкий перестук высоких каблучков по брусчатой мостовой нарушил тишину улиц, практически полностью поглощённых ночным мраком. Разве что подпольный клуб, известный в этом не слишком благополучном районе, освещал небольшой участок пути разноцветными огнями, создавая мнимую иллюзию безопасности. Молодые люди, стоявшие около здания, едва оглянулись на пронёсшуюся мимо островка света молодую женщину, тут же исчезнувшую в темноте. Однако её смазливое личико, обрамленное длинными русыми волосами, они запомнить всё-таки сумели, мгновенно отвлекаясь на разговор и больше не вспоминая о таинственной незнакомке.

Сама же девушка неожиданно перешла на неторопливый шаг, мысленно проклиная неудобные туфли, сжимавшие её ступни слишком туго. Оглянувшись по сторонам, она вздохнула, поправляя юбку, вечно съезжавшую ниже, но потом, словно что-то вспомнив, перестала обращать на неё внимание, подтянув её чуть выше и обнажив стройные бёдра, обтянутые чулками в сеточку. Она так же чуть спустила один из рукавов футболки, давая каждому желающему увидеть аккуратную ключицу, выглядящую очень хрупкой на вид, как, впрочем, и её обладательница — одна из «бабочек» ночного Нью-Йорка. 

Она недолго вела себя уверенно — сил явно не хватало для того, чтобы спокойно ходить в маленьких по размеру туфлях, так что движения стали очень неловкими. Ей приходилось всеми доступными средствами сохранять шаткое равновесие, иногда даже поднимая руки, хотя этот вид был слишком нелепым для такого времени. Благо, на улице больше никого, кроме неё, не было. Что отчасти пугало, ведь здесь обычно собиралась внушительная масса людей — многие хотели попасть в подпольные казино, находящиеся по соседству с клубами. 

«Чёрт, похоже, ночь будет неудачной», — вздохнула она, открывая сумочку и ища деньги для такси, попутно пытаясь отыскать ключи от квартиры. Купюры-то девушка нашла, а вот заветный брелок, словно сквозь землю провалился — она даже подошла к мусорному баку, залезая в потайные отделения ридикюля, но и там ничего не обнаружилось. Сглотнув, она нервно взъерошила волосы, оглядывая беспокойным взглядом переулок, в котором оказалась — всего лишь нечаянно свернула не в том месте, ничего страшного. Но где же, чёрт побери, ключи? 

Неожиданно девушка обернулась на каблуках, краем глаза заметив промелькнувшую у входа в переулок тень, но, когда осмотрелась ещё раз, всё было достаточно спокойно. Но она всё равно начала отступать, как будто почувствовав что-то, ужаснувшее её настолько, что довольно дорогая сумочка упала прямо на асфальт, в лужу отходов. 

— Кто здесь? — выкрикнула она надрывно, всё больше впадая в панику — ощущение чего-то тёмного и опасного становилось сильнее с каждым мгновением, подчиняя «ночную бабочку» и не давая ей даже шанса на сопротивление. Жертва почти дошла до стены, отскочив от неё при первом соприкосновении кирпичной поверхности со спиной. 

Она постоянно поворачивалась, даже не обращая внимания на боль в ногах, все продолжая смотреть безумным взглядом по сторонам. Её сознание больше не могло сопротивляться этому странному влиянию, и девушка обречённо прикрыла глаза. Тут же чьи-то сильные руки притянули её за талию в железное объятие, а горячее дыхание согрело шею, дав на одну единственную секунду надежду на более благоприятный исход событий. 

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что всё будет так просто, не так ли? — раздался спокойный голос незнакомца, коснувшегося языком её шеи и медленно облизав всё, вплоть до уха, всосав мочку с маленьким гвоздиком с топазом.

Его интонации были мягкими, обволакивая девушку со всех сторон, словно призывая погрузиться в это состояние транса и полностью забыться, оставив все проблемы за пределами грязного переулка и больше никогда не вспоминать о них. Постепенно сознание мутнело, превращаясь в безжизненную пустошь, освещаемую лишь короткими вспышками ощущений. Человек, которого она так испугалась, разорвал её футболку, царапая кожу и позволив красным каплям крови стечь вниз. Он подобрал некоторые из них пальцем и обвел им же контур пухлых губ жертвы, только после лизнув оставшуюся жидкость, удовлетворённо вздохнув. Но тут он сильно просчитался — почувствовав вкус крови, девушка неожиданно очнулась, начиная вырываться, пинаться и даже пытаться укусить мужчину. В этот момент он только разозлился, швырнув девушку в стену и резко прижав её своим телом, задрав её подбородок настолько, что она едва могла дышать. А его лицо медленно приближалось, тем самым показывая ей ярко-малиновые глаза, полыхающие пламенем. Он жаждал крови. 

— Нет! Не смей! Не смей! — она задыхалась, бессильно дергаясь и из последних сил пытаясь пересилить его, но все усилия были тщетны.

Этот монстр поднял её выше, отчего носки ног девушки оторвались от земли, повиснув в воздухе. А потом она ощутила страшную боль, словно из её тела вырвали целый кусок плоти, оставив лишь огромный провал вместо себя. Это чувство быстро расползалось по всему телу, заставляя её кричать так громко, как она только могла. Из неё вытягивали что-то очень важное. Что-то, что невозможно будет вернуть. 

— Как я и думал, — произнесло чудовище презрительным тоном, бросая полумертвую девушку на асфальт. — Люди такие жалкие. Стоит хоть немного повредить ваши драгоценные тела, и вы уже ни на что не способны. 

Мужчина, скрыв свое лицо капюшоном, оглянулся по сторонам, а потом неожиданно злорадно и иронично рассмеялся.

— Видишь, моя дорогая? — он склонился над ней, замечая затухающую жизнь в карих глазах и даже радуясь этому. — Твои спасатели пришли именно тогда, когда тебя уже не спасти. Можешь проклинать меня. Однако ты должна проклинать тех людей, что помедлили, наблюдая за твоими страданиями. Можно сказать, что им плевать. Ведь конечный выбор всё равно остаётся за тобой. 

И он исчез, словно его и не было никогда в этом переулке, оставив свою жертву наедине с всепожирающей ненавистью, захватившей всё её существо. Ей говорили, что в такие моменты мелькают воспоминания, но она видела лишь реальность, в которой её никто не спас от этого кошмара, никто не пришёл на крики. Теряя сознание и вместе с тем жизнь, девушка зацепилась ногтем за опрокинутый мусорный бак, лежащий поблизости. Расцарапав палец, она принялась выводить на серой поверхности свои последние слова, полные упрёка, злости и разочарования. Она ведь не была плохой, но тогда почему? Почему её ждала именно такая смерть? 

«Можешь винить меня, — зазвенели слова чудовища. — Но кто виноват в том, что никто не попытался меня остановить?».

И ей приходилось отвечать на последнюю шутку её собственного разума, даже изобразившего голос этого ублюдка, которого она возненавидела всей своей душой. Хотя это чувство было гораздо сильнее по отношению к тем людям, что безмолвно наблюдали за её кончиной, вызвав полицию далеко не сразу. И они все несли ответственность за это. 

Но на грани боли и смерти, на смену ярости пришло сожаление. Как много времени она потеряла, пытаясь найти какую-то возвышенную цель в своей жизни. Пусть она и не рассмотрела лицо чудовища, но выражение его глаз было не таким холодным, как его голос. Оно было скучающим, словно всё идёт четко по сценарию и ничто никогда не нарушает его. 

Интересно, отомстит ли кто-то за её смерть? Она надеялась на это, наконец, закрывая глаза и прислушиваясь к стремительно замедляющемуся ритму биения сердца. 

Для неё все закончилось. Для других же всё только началось. Из машины полиции, остановившейся около того злосчастного клуба, находившегося неподалеку от места событий, вышли двое служителей порядка. 

— Новый вызов, Аберлайн? — протянул Майкл Роджерс, отчаянно зевая и немного разводя руки, отчего луч фонарика осветил кирпичную стену, заляпанную чем-то непонятным. Впрочем, сам сержант подозревал в засохшем тёмно-зеленом пятне рвоту очередного несчастного, коих было особенно много в этом районе — слишком много притонов для наркоманов и подпольных клубов, которые полиция просто не успевала прикрывать. 

И даже регулярные рейды не возымели никакого толка — вновь становились не такими уж и доступными подвалы нежилых зданий, и закрывались на новые замки заброшенные склады. Но простодушного Майкла это мало волновало. У него на уме были только оставленные на рабочем столе недописанные отчёты, которые надо было утром сдать шефу, да жена, которая никогда не отправлялась спать раньше его возвращения домой. 

— Да. Жители того дома слышали подозрительные звуки в переулке, — детектив-следователь Аберлайн, высокий мужчина лет тридцати поправил прядь выбившихся русых волос, прежде чем осветить фонариком очередную часть тротуара, держа пистолет наготове — мало ли что. Хотя, против _этих_ тварей такая игрушка вряд ли помогла бы. Но задержать всё-таки была способна. 

— А я так надеялся… — тут Роджерс прервался, услышав странный звук, словно скрежет когтей по металлу. Это было странно, ведь кошек истребили ещё пятнадцать лет назад вместе с собаками и прочей живностью — сразу после окончания войны. Ужасной и кровопролитной войны, в которой ни одна из сторон так и не сумела одержать победу, пусть и считается, что человечество взяло вверх. 

Майкл, сжав рукоять пистолета, медленно двинулся в сторону указанного в вызове переулка, стараясь передвигаться так, чтобы предполагаемый преступник не увидел его. Конечно, это было излишней осторожностью, однако подобное поведение уже не один раз сохраняло сержанту жизнь, давая шанс вернуться домой в относительной целостности. Аберлайн поступал примерно так же, разве что скрывался меньше, освещая дальнейший путь. Он остановился только в тот момент, когда увидел лужу крови, стремительно расплывающуюся по серому асфальту и заливающую окурки сигарет и прочий мусор, который обычно оставляют на улицах. Фред и сам не знал, что его больше ужаснуло — количество вытекшей крови, не оставлявшей даже крохотного шанса на спасение жертвы, или же то, что подобные признаки были ему прекрасно знакомы. 

А когда он увидел разорванную шею, только убедился в своих догадках, ведь, в конечном итоге, кем-кем, а идиотом Фред не являлся. Он, убрав пистолет обратно в кобуру, присел, осматривая остывающий труп. Порванная на груди футболка, четыре длинные царапины, пересекающие грудь наискось и всё ещё немного кровоточащие. В остальном одежда осталась нетронутой, но Аберлайн даже не ожидал подобного. Всем известно, что _они_ не трогают в интимном смысле своих жертв. 

— Чёрт, — выдохнул детектив, смотря на самую пострадавшую часть — шею. Монстр явно торопился, судя по состоянию мышц, или же просто хотел насладиться страданиями девушки. 

— Следов точно не найдем, — немного нервно заметил Роджерс, отступая подальше и прикрывая нос. Тем не менее, его встревоженный взгляд обшарил весь переулок, словно опасаясь увидеть злоумышленника. — Если это один из них. 

— Здесь есть следы укуса, — мужчина показал на две круглые отметины. — Так что да, это он и есть. Но будет гораздо хуже, если это один из одичавших.

— Мы с ним точно не справимся. 

— К сожалению, да, — мужчина вздохнул, поднимаясь и вытаскивая из кармана трубку. — Я позвоню шефу, а ты… вызывай Его. 

Роджерс икнул. 

— А это так необходимо? Он же мне мозги вынесет. 

— Да. Потому что ты и сам отметил, что наше управление с этим чудовищем попросту не справится. Он же специализируется на этом. Правда, его ещё нужно убедить… Чёрт, этот ребёнок даже слишком независимый.

— Ребёнок? Да он же старше меня! — сержант покосился на напарника с подозрением, но Фред не обратил на это внимание, закрыв потухшие глаза жертвы. 

— Я слишком долго был знаком с ним. Ладно, за дело.

***

— Щенок, — почти прорычал мужчина лет сорока, резко бросив свои карты на стол рубашкой вверх и не позволив остальным участникам игры взглянуть на них. Но его остальные и не интересовали. Только молодой человек, сидящий практически напротив и ничем не выдававший собственных эмоций, стоил его внимания. Внешность этого молодого человека была необычной, но явно европейской: тонкие черты лица, большие синие глаза, смотревшие на окружающих с безразличием и очаровательные пухлые губы, которые он прикусывал даже слишком часто. Поначалу игрок не увидел в новоприбывшем (а ведь заинтересовавший его присоединился к игре только две партии назад) опасности.

Однако стоило этому юноше сесть за стол, выгнав из-за него очередную жертву «акул», собравшихся в этом помещении, и он сам стал хищником, вальяжно закинув ногу на ногу и посмотрев на доставшиеся ему карты. 

— Так, господа и дамы, — крупье — молодая девушка положила колоду на стол, предварительно перемешав её. — Ставка двадцать тысяч долларов. 

— Поднимаю, — резко заметила женщина, бросив пару фишек, общим номиналом в десять тысяч.

Она просто не могла понять этого парня, который уже два раза за игру сменил карты, причём каждый раз другие. При таких действиях, у него вряд ли мог быть флеш-рояль или фул-хаус. Максимум — две пары, но тогда почему он еще не сдался? Её сообщники уже вышли из игры, сбросив карты и выругавшись напоследок, явно подозревая в неудачном раскладе новичка, пусть они и не заметили, как он мухлевал. Однако каким-то образом они поняли, что точно проиграют по одному недолгому взгляду. 

— Поддерживаю, — ответил юноша, подбрасывая фишки и мимолетно улыбаясь, явно предвкушая веселье.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что сможешь меня обыграть? — женщина поменяла пару и поняла, что у неё теперь собралось каре из четырех дам. И эту комбинацию очень сложно побить. 

— Для меня было бы слишком самонадеянно так думать, если бы у меня не было бы твёрдой уверенности, — он усмехнулся, презрительно взглянув на выбывших. — Но я рад, что вы согласились составить мне компанию. 

— Однако же ты так и не сказал мне своё имя, малыш, — издевательски протянула дама, покосившись на свой телефон, лежащий рядом. — Меня зовут Вельвет. 

— Я не считаю нужным сообщать своё имя, в любом случае, — он перемешал свои карты. — Меня прозвали Ван Хельсинг в узких кругах, так что, полагаю, вы можете использовать это имя. 

— Ван Хельсинг? Ты самоуверенный ребёнок. Выбрать имя охотника на нечисть… Не боишься, что твоё содержание не соответствует названию?

Вельвет вновь проверила свой расклад, уже начиная нервничать. Её оппонент был слишком холоден, даже не обратив внимания на фамильярность. Но ведь он был так молод, что обязательно отреагировал бы на такую выходку. И всё равно Ван Хельсинг продолжал вальяжно сидеть на своем стуле, словно аристократ, которому подобная подначка показалась детским лепетом, не достойным его внимания. 

— О, уверяю Вас. Получилось так, что именно это прозвище мне идеально подошло. Поднимаю до сорока, — и парень подкинул ещё две фишки. 

— Блефуешь? — соперница сощурилась, отдавая свои для уравнивания. — В таком случае, думаю, наше соперничество должно прекратиться сейчас. Ва-банк. 

Он лишь оскалился настолько кровожадно, что женщина сразу поняла — она совершила огромную ошибку. 

— Говорят, что самоуверенность является пороком, если её нечем подкрепить, — юноша взял бокал с коньяком, взболтав его и взглянув на свет. Карты он держал так, что подсмотреть было невозможно. — Но… в этот раз она погубила не меня, — он раскрыл расклад, давая всем увидеть флеш-рояль, который без проблем бил каре, являясь более значительной комбинацией. Вельвет ошарашено смотрела на пять пиковых карт, нанёсших ей просто сокрушительное поражение, а потом молча сдалась, даже не открываясь. Куш этого вечера отошел новенькому, которого никто и никогда в жизни не видел. 

Неожиданно улыбнувшийся парень поднял свою шляпу, лежавшую все это время на столе, взяв в руку телефон и взглянув на экран, ответил на вызов. 

— Да, я, — только и произнёс он, показав крупье на фишки и сказав обналичить их. Девушка без колебаний начала считать, после отдавая официанту бумажку с написанным номиналом всех фишек. 

— Зачем я вам вообще нужен? Что, своих сил уже не хватает? — язвительно сказал он, не обращая внимания на поверженных им «акул». — Или вы без меня ни на что не способны? 

Он замолчал, слушая ответ, при этом положив ноги на стол. 

— Я уже почти двадцать лет ношу эту фамилию, Роджерс. К тому же, я не обязан помогать вам каждый раз, когда у вас возникают абсолютно необоснованные подозрения. 

Мальчишка принял чек из рук крупье, придирчиво посмотрел на сумму, удовлетворенно усмехнулся и надел шляпу, элегантно поднимаясь. 

— И что? Да мне плевать, что там кто-то умер. Меня это не касается. А… — протянул он уже менее холодно. — С этого и следовало начинать. Буду через пятнадцать минут. 

Он надел плащ и, застегнув его на все пуговицы, стремительно удалился, не удостоив никого даже мимолетным взглядом. В конце концов, у него были дела поважнее, чем очередная партия в покер. Да, эта игра была лишь хобби, однако парень всё же не соврал, когда говорил про прозвище. «Ван Хельсинг» идеально соответствовал его характеру и роду деятельности. Ведь он, Сиэль Фантомхайв, всего девятнадцати лет отроду, был охотником, преследующим монстров, скрывающихся в ночи. 

Выйдя из подпольного казино, Фантомхайв поднял лицо к небу и, посмотрев на расползшиеся в нём грозовые тучи, которые, казалось бы, нависли над землей слишком низко, поэтому их оттенок был особенно тёмным, чем-то напоминая беззвёздную ночь. Сегодняшний выигрыш составил примерно четвертую часть его зарплаты, но особую радость ему доставило скорее разочарование, витавшее в воздухе. Хотя, если бы те трое видели, на какой машине он приехал, то сразу бы отказались от игры, ведь Роллс-Ройс Фантом, причём восьмой, которого ещё даже в продаже нет, вовсе не шутки. 

Ему эту малышку дали по блату — он всего лишь убил одну тварь, мешавшую директору корпорации, а на следующий день мужчина уже отдавал ему ключ от совсем новенького Роллс-Ройса. Начальство, конечно, было против, ведь агенты не могли иметь шикарные автомобили, который волей-неволей замечали абсолютно все, но Сиэлю было абсолютно всё равно на их возражения. Свою работу парень выполнял отлично, и это было единственным определяющим фактором. 

Не то чтобы он не любил охотиться на этих созданий — именно преследование добычи и её захват были единственными вещами, которые давали юноше хоть на какое-то ничтожное мгновение почувствовать себя живым, но в последнее время эта работа стала ему… скучна.

Сев в машину, парень вытащил из бардачка пачку сигарет и, взяв одну, закурил. Что ни говори, но пусть покер и был простым хобби, однако ему так и не удалось успокоить нервы — слишком рано его вытащили из-за стола. Но ничего не поделаешь — надо отрабатывать зарплату, с них станется урезать её в обратном случае. К тому же, пусть он и не работал на мелкое подразделение вроде полиции Нью-Йорка, а на ОБСЕ, но в редких случаях это сильно осложняло ему жизнь. 

«Чёрт, надеюсь, что дело стоящее. Надоело иметь дело с одичавшими», — Сиэль вздохнул и вставил ключ зажигания.

До пункта назначения Сиэль добрался ещё раньше, чем запланировал, на чём сказалось благоприятное отсутствие пробок. Вероятно, из-за плохой погоды большинство горожан предпочитали сидеть в своих тёплых домах. Ведь, выключив игравшую на полную мощность «Bad To The Bone», Фантомхайв сразу же расслышал барабанившие дождевые капли по крыше своего автомобиля. Впрочем, его это явно несильно смутило, когда он даже с какой-то умиротворенной улыбкой спокойно открыл дверь и выбрался на улицу, подставляя лицо под холодные потоки воды. Носы его туфель чуть намокли — ему не посчастливилось ступить прямо в лужу. Это немного омрачило невозмутимое настроение парня и снова заставило вспомнить, что в ближайшие дни его ждёт та самая рутина, которой он уже давно стал сыт по горло. 

Сиэль иронично усмехнулся, бросив взгляд на высокое здание штаб-квартиры, чуть приподняв поля своей черной борсалино. Воспоминания о минувших приключениях отзывались в его памяти еле слышным эхом: так редко он мог найти что-то стоящее и так давно подобные задания вызывали в его теле предвкушающую дрожь. Сколько уже подобных вызовов было? Пять, десять, пятьдесят? Он уже давно сбился со счёта. А со временем и считать стало нечего — всё превратилось в одинаковое, серое, безжизненное и унылое месиво. Одним словом: скука. 

С изнуренным вздохом Сиэль захлопнул дверцу своего Роллс-Ройса, принявшись нашаривать рукой в кармане жвачку, без которой в этой дыре он просто не выживал — всякий раз, когда Рэнделл начинал слишком много брюзжать, мальчишке так и хотелось заткнуть ему рот самостоятельно, применив не самые лестные в его сторону слова. Все и так превосходно знали, что Фантомхайв на язык был весьма остёр, но, когда речь заходила о таких особенно напыщенных стариканах, парню было особенно сложно себя сдерживать. Тем более что у него с его работодателем изначально отношения сложились не самые приятные. Об этом свидетельствовали многочисленные перепалки, ведь старик регулярно задевал его свободолюбие, но Сиэль Фантомхайв… ну уж нет. Он, может, и охотник на монстров и мастерский убийца, но только не его личный Цепной Пёс. 

Пальцы всё никак не могли нащупать злосчастную жвачку, и Сиэль тихо зарычал от раздражения. Видимо, в этот раз старику Рэнделлу придется потерпеть. И его молодому помощнику Фреду Аберлайну тоже. Он ведь такой заядлый любитель правосудия… прямо-таки воплощение культурности и этикета. 

Не сказать, разумеется, что и сам Сиэль этими качествами был обделен, но, когда дело доходило до работы, он всегда становился сам не свой. Скорее непослушный подросток, огрызающийся на полицейского в участке, чем высококвалифицированный секретный агент.

Заблокировав автомобиль, Фантомхайв улыбнулся. Вот забавно-то. 

— Однотипные твари, я вернулся! — саркастично воскликнул Сиэль, нагло распахнув дверь в кабинет своего работодателя прямо с ноги.

— Как впечатляюще, мистер Фантомхайв, — холодно взглянул на девятнадцатилетнего парня тот самый Рэнделл, а Аберлайн от неожиданности выронил внушительную стопку документов из рук. — Ваше появление как всегда не обходится без театральных выступлений. Садитесь, мы ждали Вас.

— А как же иначе? — усмехнулся Фантомхайв, пожимая плечами и ещё более нагло присаживаясь не на стул возле шефского стола, а на кресло около впечатляющей картины эпохи ренессанса, при этом закинув ноги на журнальный столик. — Вы же знаете, я непревзойдённый актер.

— Я бы хотел не Ваши достоинства сейчас обсуждать, мистер Фантомхайв, — чуть раздраженно отозвался пожилой мужчина, сурово поправив очки на переносице. Его рыжеволосый сотрудник потряс курчавой головой и, насупившись, положил только что собранные бумаги на их законное место.

— А жаль… сэр, — последнее слово мальчишка протянул почти издевательски. Вдруг он обратился к Аберлайну. — Кофе, чёрный.

Молодой человек только устало закатил глаза, поджав губы сразу, как повернулся к Сиэлю спиной, но покорно принялся исполнять поручение. Хотя он ему не какой-нибудь официант! Он самый настоящий старший помощник самого Рэнделла! 

Однако кем бы он ни был, всегда, когда дело касалось этого мальчишки, его приказы и капризы выполнялись почти мгновенно — ранг Сиэля был гораздо выше ранга Рэнделла, который, хоть и являлся директором Федерального бюро расследований, но против агента ОБСЕ ничего не мог поделать. В конце концов, ОБСЕ — международная организация по безопасности и сотрудничеству в Европе, а именно Европа на данный момент управляла мировой политикой. Все началось еще во время Третьей Мировой — тогда Америка, попытавшись избежать угрозы, полностью изолировала собственные границы, больше не принимая участия в решении этого вопроса и даже не помогая Евросоюзу решить его. После окончания войны, Соединенные штаты оказались в затруднительном положении — сплотившиеся вокруг России страны даже не обращали внимания на очнувшуюся от сна державу, фактически начав информационную блокаду. В итоге это закончилось тем, что президент пошёл на уступки, позволяя международным организациям взять власть в свои руки и почти лишая всех привилегий ООН, которая мгновенно перебазировалась и вновь воскресла из пепла, однако уже в Париже. Но так уж вышло, что охотники на оставшихся опальных монстров постоянно работали именно в странах Европы, выезжая за границу исключительно на вызовы, за исключением одного — Сиэля, который был послан ОБСЕ для ликвидации монстров в этом регионе. И лишь по счастливой случайности Фантомхайв оказался именно в Нью-Йорке, а не в каком-нибудь захолустье на окраине.

— Вы же уже понимаете, с чем именно Вам предстоит здесь столкнуться, мистер Фантомхайв? — выжидающе посмотрел на него Рэнделл, когда тот, наконец, соизволил сбросить ноги со стола — Фред принёс кофе и поставил чашку на стол. 

— Да-да, — отмахнулся Сиэль, с блаженной полуулыбкой делая из чашки глоток. — Разумеется. Ведь в ином случае Вы бы меня и не пригласили, мое общество всегда слишком отягощает Вас, — на лице парня возникла саркастичная ухмылка. 

— Но в этот раз следы не такие как обычно, — Аберлайн подал голос, деловито вздёрнув подбородок. Фантомхайв вздернул брови, ожидая продолжения его словам, и тогда молодой сотрудник подал ему папку со снимками. — Вот фотографии места происшествия.

— Хм… — Сиэль задумался, озадаченно поглаживая друг о друга указательный и большой пальцы, внимательно прожигая фотографии глазами. Странно, но в его взгляде впервые за такое долгое время начало постепенно пробуждаться что-то совершенно забытое и ставшее уже чуждым ему. Неужели это была заинтересованность? — Признаться, я даже немного удивлен. Что ж… — с этими словами он поднялся, игнорируя специально приготовленный ему кофе, и стал ходить по комнате, о чём-то увлечённо раздумывая и рассуждая. 

Рэнделл только скептически надулся в своём высоком кресле, скрестив руки на груди, а Аберлайн нахмурился с некоторым непониманием: ещё никогда он не видел самого Ван Хельсинга — псевдоним, под прикрытием которого Фантомхайв работал, вдохновившись «Дракулой» Брэма Стокера, — в таком состоянии. Обычно его вид выражал абсолютное безразличие ко всему и искреннее нежелание возиться такой работой. Но сейчас было во всём его внешнем виде, в медленно-плавной походке, задумчивом лице и странному блеску в глазах, что-то такое, что вызывало мурашки по коже и ожидание чего-то, чего ещё не было никогда. Чего-то особенного. 

Как только Сиэль нагло сверкнул зажигалкой перед Рэнделлом, до этого пытающимся сохранять невозмутимый вид, и подозрительно улыбнулся — так много удовольствия проскользнуло в этой улыбке, а глаза, до этого необычно блестевшие, словно запылали пламенем. В них отразилась вся та бешеная палитра чувств и желаний Сиэля, но лишь на одно мгновение. Никто не заметил этого, и мальчишка, придя в себя, развернулся к сотрудникам с совершенно невинным выражением лица. 

— Так уж и быть, я возьмусь за это.

В воздухе неприятно запахло дымом, однако Фантомхайв намерено игнорировал теперь уже пылающего от ярости Рэнделла. Ну а что? Раз он соглашается без всяких возмущений и пререканий на подобное предложение, то и некоторую вольность себе позволить способен. И плевать он хотел, как долго потом этот старик будет брюзжать несчастному Аберлайну на него, хотя у второго уши всегда «вяли» от подобных концертов.

— И когда же Вы… — Рэнделл сделал один глубокий вдох, — возьметесь за это, мистер Фантомхайв?

— Сегодня, — коротко бросил Сиэль, развернувшись к выходу и засунув одну руку в карман своего длинного пальто. Вот тут оторопели и Рэнделл, и Аберлайн — обычно их наёмный всегда оттягивал задание как минимум на неделю, даже если за эту самую неделю могло произойти ещё около пары-тройки десятков убийств. 

— С-сегодня? Мистер Фантомхайв, но как же?.. — Аберлайн сделал два шага в его сторону, как будто это могло остановить первоклассного охотника на чудовищ. — Результаты анализа крови еще не известны — личность подозреваемого так и не раскрыта, как же Вы найдёте его?

Сиэль после этих слов остановился. И только затем, спустя десять секунд напряжённого молчания, обернулся на Аберлайна с едва заметной ироничной усмешкой:

— Он сам найдёт меня.

Ван Хельсинг стремительно покинул здание, абсолютно не обращая внимания на штатных сотрудников, поспешно расступающихся при его приближении. Некоторые даже склоняли головы, избегая пронзительного взгляда, который мог вполне заставить несчастного впасть в депрессию. Но сейчас всё было иначе: сам Сиэль выглядел очень отстраненным, да и его походка перестала быть неторопливой, пусть и не потеряла грацию, явно отражая, что с парнем происходило что-то неладное. Однако дураками полицейские не были, поэтому даже не пытались спрашивать это у одного из ОБСЕ. Причем сам вопрос вполне мог сойти за неуважение, так что… Фантомхайв беспрепятственно покинул штаб, выйдя на улицу. Из-за быстроты движения полы его расстегнутого плаща развевались по ветру, напоминания чем-то туман: ткань то изгибалась под немыслимым углом, ударяя хозяина одежд по ногам, то словно завивалась вокруг него, образуя чёрный кокон. 

Хотя сам охотник этого абсолютно не замечал, прикрыв свои глаза чёрными очками и посмотрев на затянутое тёмно-фиолетовыми тучами небо, по которому изредка проходили яркие черточки молний, разрезая его на две и даже на три части. Весь пройденный им путь напоминал именно такую погоду — беспросветную мглу, лишь изредка освещаемую ярким светом. Он всё время преследовал этот свет, словно пытаясь найти смысл собственного существования, однако пока все его поиски пропадали впустую, оставляя после себя лишь еще большую темноту. Но сейчас Сиэль наконец определился с одной из своих целей. И юноша достигнет её во что бы то ни стало. 

И его цель думала так же. Молодой мужчина, лет двадцати пяти, стоял на крыше здания, стоявшего практически напротив штаб-квартиры ФБР. Пусть организация и не особо скрывалась, поддерживаемая правительством, однако чтобы отыскать это самое строение, у существа ушло практически полторы недели — он начал расследование задолго до своего появления для полицейского управления. Но сейчас… сейчас его находка потеряла свое значение, ведь он обрёл нечто новое. Нечто странное и необъяснимое. Этот охотник был интересным. И даже очень. Пусть незнакомец и скрывал себя мантией, очками и шляпой, но для предполагаемой жертвы «Ван Хельсинга» не стали секретом и саркастичный изгиб губ, больше напоминающих лук, и прищур тёмно-синих глаз, отражающих прекрасную в своей неистовости грозу. 

Он хотел его. Не просто хотел, а жаждал обладать тем, кто с такой непринуждённостью бросил ему вызов. Так или иначе. На этот раз, удача на стороне «жертвы». 

И вокруг того, кого люди прозвали монстром уже достаточно давно, взметнулся ветер, и иссиня-чёрные волосы разметались по воздуху, обрамляя худое лицо, а красные глаза неестественно полыхнули ярким огнём, на какое-то мгновение даже перебивая полыхнувшую позади молнию, ударившую в ту же крышу. 

— Мы обязательно встретимся, — прошипел он на удивление мягко, следя за разгоняющейся машиной, исчезающей в переплетении улиц. 

За ней же, помимо мужчины, следили ещё двое. Они стояли около окна, причем Аберлайн пил принесённый им же кофе, грея руки горячей чашкой. 

— У него личная заинтересованность в этом деле, — наконец промолвил Рэнделл, отпив немного зелёного чая. — Да и то, насколько быстро он принялся за дело…

— Подозрительно это, — Фред, увидев, что Роллс-Ройс покинул обозримую территорию, отступил, сев в кресло и закрывая глаза. — К тому же, он явно не подозревает в этом, — он махнул на стол с разложенными по нынешнему делу папками, — обычных одичалых.

— Верно. Но если это не одичалые, то наше положение ещё хуже, чем казалось. Пожалуй, именно в такие моменты я радуюсь, что он всё-таки человек. Потому что иначе…

— Человечеству бы пришёл окончательный и бесповоротный конец. 

— Однако, — директор бюро налил себе коньяка на два пальца, предварительно вытащив бутылку из тайника. — Что же мы упустили?

А Сиэль, который не слышал и не хотел слышать этот бессмысленный разговор, уже поставил машину в гараж своего личного дома. Благодаря работе на правительство ему всё-таки перепадали некоторые дивиденды, которыми мальчишка успешно пользовался, вызывая ещё больший гнев со стороны директора бюро, который имел лишь маленькую квартиру на окраине большого города «в целях конспирации». Сам Фантомхайв лишь усмехался подобной политике — он-то прекрасно знал, в чьей сфере влияния находятся самые комфортные условия проживания. И те, кто занимались этой богадельней, предоставляли такую роскошь исключительно своим и никому больше. 

Естественно, речь шла о вампирах, которые смогли ассимилироваться и прикинуться людьми до проигрыша в войне пятнадцатилетней давности. 

Войдя в прихожую, парень скинул поднадоевшее пальто и шляпу, аккуратно сложив их на стоящем рядом комоде. В конце концов, в скором времени ему предстояло ненадолго покинуть своё убежище, так что смысла вешать одежду в шкаф Сиэль не видел совершенно. Вздохнув, юноша посмотрел на телефон и понял, что пока его не было, пришло очередное сообщение, которое могло быть только от одного существа на этом проклятом свете. 

— Сынок, — раздался из динамиков мягкий голос. — Это уже восемьдесят седьмое сообщение, которое я тебе оставляю. Будь так любезен, ответь хотя бы на одно, чтобы я не торопился составлять завещание на твоё имя. И не пообещал всё твоё состояние Элизабет… 

— Да иди ты к чёрту! — Фантомхайв резко снял трубку с крючка, закричав прямо в неё и совершенно забыв о том, что номер он так и не набрал. Поэтому, когда в ответ на сию исповедь послышались лишь унылые гудки, охотник немного смутился, радуясь, что правительство не может его услышать — всё-таки генераторы белого шума бывают полезными в таких вот неловких ситуациях. Вновь вздохнув, Ван Хельсинг набрал номер своего отца и, услышав почти забытое за столько времени «сынок?», прошипел, не стесняясь собственных слов: 

— Если я услышу ещё хотя бы одно слово об этой разодетой в розовое кукле, то, клянусь, я четвертую её прямо на глазах тетушки Френсис, — Сиэль обернулся, словно почувствовав чей-то взгляд, но после вернулся к разговору. 

— Я тоже рад тебя слышать, сынок. И я попросту не могу позволить тебе идти на такие жертвы. Ещё руки в крови запачкаешь, — Винсент Фантомхайв говорил настолько плавным голосом, что его сын тут же насторожился, предчувствуя своей пятой точкой огромный подвох. — Я ведь так и не научил тебя технике бондажа, ты по-прежнему остался дилетантом. 

— И с чего ты это взял? 

— Думаешь, я не догадываюсь, кто сдал мадам Ред властям? Твой узел был крайне неаккуратен, так что пришлось доделывать работу за тобой, — мужчина явно издевался. 

— Дорогой отец, это было почти пять с лишним лет назад! — Сиэль закатил глаза, наблюдая за своим отражением в зеркале, повторившим его мимику лица. — К тому же, кто виноват, что она связалась с тем придурком? — юноша поморщился, вспомнив Грелля Сатклиффа — жениха Анжелины. Собственно, это было не в первый раз, когда брак, устроенный Винсентом, развалился, но это мало чему научило этого интригана до мозга костей. 

— Разве это имеет отношение к нынешней ситуации? — неожиданно недоуменно спросил Фантомхайв-старший, заставляя своего сына впасть в осадок.

— Вообще-то, ты сам начал разговор об этом. 

— Ах, да, — Сиэля не покидало ощущение, что глава семьи над ним издевается. — Так вот брак с Элизабет…

— Не напоминай мне об этой клуше! 

— Тогда, может найти тебе мальчика? Засел бы в своих подземельях и развлекался бы в свое удовольствие, — язвительно предложил Винсент. 

— Может, хватит обыскивать мой дом, отец? Хотя бы для разнообразия. 

— Не думал, что влияние людей окажется настолько губительным, — фыркнул Винсент, явно не видя в этом ничего зазорного. Хотя да, у вампиров были весьма своеобразные понятия о частной собственности. — К тому же, не так давно тобой заинтересовался один мой хороший знакомый…

— Какой знакомый? — недовольно пробурчал Сиэль, набирая себе ванну и держа трубку между ухом и плечом. 

— Алистер Чембер, слышал о таком? Говорят, он неплохо развлёкся, удостоившись звания виконта в Англии. 

— Ничего не знаю. Если этот извращенец сунется хотя бы одной ногой в Америку, я в тот же миг объявлю вне закона и прикончу на месте. Или не на месте. Буду расчленять и присылать части своему дорогому отцу, а то у некоторых уже спермотоксикоз начался от осознания собственного эго. 

— Ступай осторожно, сын, иначе я припомню все твои проступки, и ты в ближайшую вечность из подземелий не выберешься. Заодно и моё вынужденное воздержание исправим. 

— О, заткнись. В случае смерти Алистера твои позиции несколько упадут. Вернее, я отправлю ОБСЕ прямо по следу. Думаешь, что они смогут отыскать с моей-то помощью? 

— Рад, что ты в порядке, сынок, — вновь вернулся к доброжелательному тону Винсент, отчего у последнего возникло ощущение, что его только что проверяли. На соответствие, так сказать. — Надеюсь, что ты помнишь, что в конце года у нас будет семейный ужин в честь твоего рождения на свет. 

— Детские игры. 

— Не спорю. Однако на твоем месте, я бы нашёл себе партнера за оставшиеся полгода, иначе… — после этого многозначительного слова, в трубке раздались гудки, и Ван Хельсинг озадаченно посмотрел на телефон. Такое отношение его дорогого отца было достаточно привычным. Хоть бы что-то дельное сказал, но нет же: разговоры всё об одном и том же уже почти пять лет, будто он родился в Средневековье. 

Хорошо ещё, что на подобном настаивал только отец — мать обычно в подобные разговоры не вмешивалась, предпочитая стоять в стороне. Хотя Рейчел… Сиэль знал свою мать лишь намеками — она и раньше не обращала на сына особого внимания, предпочитая существовать исключительно для Винсента, перед которым женщины чуть ли не в ногах валялись, позволяя вампиру делать с собой всё, что тому было угодно. В то же время она отговорила мужа преследовать сына после того, как тот убежал от помолвки с Элизабет около шести лет назад.

Залезая в ванну, охотник даже подумывал над тем, чтобы поблагодарить её, но после этого вспомнил годы своего детства, и проявившаяся было совесть мгновенно скрылась, не оставив даже следа после себя. Теплые волны воды омыли тело, помогая мышцам расслабиться, а сам парень, откинув голову на бортик, прикрыл синие глаза, не думая ни о чём. Ему на вид было немного больше девятнадцати лет, но ощущал он себя намного старше: в конце концов, благодаря улучшенной генетике все, имевшие хоть часть улучшенного генома, взрослели быстрее обычных людей. Что уж говорить о Сиэле, в котором соотношение человеческого и вампирского генов было один к одному. Так что некоторые преимущества ему всё же перепали. 

Но для отца он стал неудавшимся экспериментом. Винсент планировал создать что-то совершенно новое, а получил дампира, которые пусть и встречались достаточно редко, но и чем-то неординарным не являлись. После определенных раздумий, Фантомхайв всё же решил оставить в живых свое чадо и обучить его по всем правилам. Вот только была одна проблема: на законы вампиров малолетнему Сиэлю было всё равно — даже угрозы со стороны старшего поколения на независимого мальчишку не влияли. К тому же, после того, как ребёнка решили обручить с дочерью сестры Фантомхайва, Сиэль просто взял и сбежал подальше, убивая высылаемых главой семьи наёмников и «партнёров на одну ночь». Так что, через некоторое время, у Ван Хельсинга уже сложилась репутация ненавидящего вампиров человека, который никогда не упоминал в своих рапортах, что в большинстве случаев монстры гнались за ним с целью вернуть в родные пенаты.

Хотя года два назад нападения всё же прекратились, и Фантомхайв наконец-то оторвался. Впервые за долгие годы. Отчасти Сиэль не принимал брак из-за того, что его невестой была недалекого ума вампирша, которая слишком походила на женщин легкого поведения, с легкостью обеспечивающих доступ к собственному телу. По сути, Рейчел являлась такой же по характеру, и юноша до сих пор не мог понять, чем это пугало так приглянулось отцу. 

Однако это его не должно волновать. Если честно, вампиры ему в этом плане нравились больше — с ними не приходилось сдерживаться во время секса. Однако и подобное времяпрепровождение уже наскучило — мало кто мог заинтересовать настолько, чтобы он захотел дойти дальше обычных пыток. 

Но Эта игрушка обещала быть интересной. Тем более, если он понял достаточно, этот вампир явно не был обычным кровососом — как дампир, Сиэль смог определить, что, даже не смотря на спешку, монстр укусил свою жертву точно и аккуратно, не повредив при этом ткани слишком сильно. К тому же, то, что эта женщина оставалась живой после укуса, могло значить только одно — вампир смог почувствовать приближение полицейских задолго до того, как они зашли в переулок. Но было ещё кое-что. 

Только у могущественных вампиров мог быть свой знак. Под этим обычно подразумевался герб семьи, основателем которой данный монстр и являлся, либо что-то личное. Например, герб Фантомхайвов был прекрасно известен в узком кругу, однако самого Сиэля при этом с семьей не связывали — сказывалось то, что его геном был неполным, да и жизни среди сородичей он предпочел жизни среди «пищи». Поэтому мальчишка постарался как можно более тщательно разобраться со всем этим, прежде чем понял: ехать на место преступления ему совершенно не обязательно, ведь он прекрасно догадывался, кто являлся убийцей на этот раз. 

Вампир, без прозвища и без звания. Существо, которое могло проникнуть в любое защищённое здание или хранилище и выйти из него незамеченным. Тот, кого общество охотников считает «серым кардиналом», хотя никто из них даже портрет составить не мог, потому что до сих пор это чудовище было на два шага впереди, изредка издевательски оставляя очередную жертву прямо в кабинете главы ОБСЕ. 

Сиэль первый окрестил его «Вороном», когда после очередного задания заметил, что чуть выше укусов красовался маленький рисунок горделивой птицы, больше смахивающий на татуировку. С тех пор ни одно из убийств «Ворона» не обходилось без этого символа, который порой оказывался в самых необычных местах — в данном случае скромный рисунок оказался на фантике, лежавшем почти около самой жертвы. Так что после провала задания, заключавшегося в поимке этого ублюдка, Фантомхайв настроился на месть, пусть его порыв и слегка потускнел после двух лет бесплодных поисков. И вот, наконец, он обнаружил себя. 

— Как это неосторожно, мистер Ворон, — вдохновенно прошептал Сиэль, следя за слабой дымкой пара, исходившего от горячей воды. — На этот раз ты от меня не скроешься. 

Выбравшись из ванны, Фантомхайв обтёрся полотенцем, небрежно бросая его на стиральную машинку и выходя из комнаты совершенно голым. Ну а чего ему стесняться? Дома никого не было. К тому же, после принятия таких процедур совершенно не хотелось одеваться, так что, немного передёрнувшись от холода, мальчишка проследовал в ту самую комнату, которую уже упоминал Винсент. Она была его гордостью, причём, вполне закономерной — всё-таки он столько денег потратил (порой Сиэль даже мог оказаться не в самом неприятном положении из-за того, что зарплаты попросту не хватало для проживания). 

Так что теперь, стоя на пороге большой комнаты, освещавшейся только электрически — хотя, если у него были гости, помещение было наполнено теплом и светом медленно сгорающих свечей, — Ван Хельсинг ощущал переполнявшую его гордость. Ведь отсюда не сможет сбежать даже трижды могущественный вампир. Усмехнувшись, Фантомхайв медленно двинулся вдоль стен, изучая свой приличный арсенал: плети с различной толщиной «хвостов», розги, вибраторы, прочие игрушки и, что самое главное, стеклянные фаллоимитаторы самых разных размеров, позволявшие не только утихомирить, но и подчинять жертву.

Но центральном объектом в «пыточной» оставались крепления, рассчитанные даже на самого независимого вампира. Порой Фантомхайв заходил слишком далеко, ломая очередную игрушку, впрочем, парень искренне презирал таких вот монстров, не стоивших потраченного на их поимку времени. 

Однако его «Ворон» был иным. Пусть он уже не был девственником, ведь ему встречались и весьма достойные экземпляры, однако… Сиэль хотел заставить этого вампира мучиться не сколько от боли, сколько от удовольствия. Он даже представлял себе картины, в которых на одном из таких вот креплений распластался один из сильнейших вампиров современности, покрытый неровными и кровоточащими рубцами, оставленными плетью. 

Сиэль содрогнулся, почувствовав скопившуюся внизу волну жара, медленно расходившуюся по телу. Мальчишка представлял себе идеальный торс монстра и стекающие по нему капли пота, заставлявшие жертву дёргаться в оковах и шипеть, когда очередной удар приходился на чувствительную кожу. Прикрыв глаза, юноша слегка качнулся с пятки на носок, касаясь руками груди. Его две ладони с необычайной чувственностью заскользили по собственному телу, иногда встречаясь друг с другом на начинающих краснеть от трения сосках, а иногда наоборот, расходясь, когда одна из них начинала скользить вдоль тела, словно по своей воле, а не по желанию хозяина. И, чуть щипнув сосок, одна неторопливо двинулась вниз. Несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость, Фантомхайв вполне мог доминировать над каждым, кто осмелится ему противостоять, но какое кому дело до ничтожеств? 

Злорадно ухмыльнувшись, юноша, вздохнув, обхватил рукой свой твердеющий от слишком реалистичных фантазий член, дотронувшись подушечкой указательного пальца до самого кончика. Ван Хельсинг ласкал себя медленно, изредка сжимая влажный орган в руке чуть сильнее, иногда ускоряя движения и снова замедляя их. Сиэль чуть отклонился, прислоняясь спиной к стене и слегка раздвигая ноги, давая себе больше свободы действий. На этот раз он добавил и вторую ладонь, тут же принявшуюся гладить обнажившуюся головку. Наслаждаясь ощущениями, в этот момент он думал только об одном: как бы подчинить этого вампира себе целиком и полностью, сломать его, чтобы он никогда, никогда не смел противоречить ему. Разные средства были в его распоряжении, но ему нужно было выбрать лишь одно — то, которое гарантировано нарушит равновесие самовлюбленного ублюдка. 

Сиэль выгнулся, опершись затылком о стену и заводя одну руку себе за спину, позволив ему нащупать анальное отверстие и чуть проникнуть в него. Всего лишь один палец, но и этого хватило для того, чтобы мальчишка почувствовал мощный всплеск эмоций. Именно это действие распалило его до крайности и вызвало уйму ещё более красочных и жгучих фантазий. Фантомхайв шумно сглотнул собравшуюся во рту влагу, после протяжно застонав, ускорил ласки, чтобы привести себя к финалу блаженства. Спустя несколько минут, тяжело дыша, парень слегка восстановил равновесие, стряхивая белесую жидкость и жалея, что не взял с собой полотенце. 

— Я доберусь до тебя. Обязательно. 

И усмехнулся с таким отчетливым предвкушением, что даже у случайного зрителя этого не зрелища не осталось бы даже малейших сомнений насчёт намерений Ван Хельсинга.

***

—...Согласно результатам исследований «Греймур-лабс», — вещал телевизор, стоявший в малой гостиной. Себастьян, услышав до боли знакомое название, резко развернулся и, вместо того, чтобы уйти в свою комнату, сел на диван, уставившись на симпатичную блондинку из выпуска новостей. — Было разработано новое оружие против одичалых. Оно включает в себя недавно обнаруженное австрийскими физиками антивещество, используемое на данный момент исключительно в военной промышленности.

«Вот оно как. Не думал, что люди зайдут так далеко, — Михаэлис устало поморщился, кинув беглый взгляд на свой телефон, вибрирующий на столешнице. — Это вещество доставит нам немало проблем, однако и реализовать его будет достаточно сложно. Так это было и тогда». 

В среде монстров существовала строгая иерархия, согласно которой владеть так называемой «памятью прошлого» имели право только трое сильнейших, которые выбирались советом старейшин. Но, несмотря на это, Себастьян, даже не принадлежа к элите, всё-таки имел доступ к памяти, зная и помня абсолютно всё, что когда-либо происходило с общиной, отчего его неприязнь к человечеству крепла с каждым днём. 

А ведь всё задумывалось как научный прорыв, стремление к бессмертию человеческого тела. Немцы, граждане Третьего Рейха, в 1944 году начали разрабатывать секретный комплекс препаратов, которые способствовали мощным хромосомным мутациям. Поначалу это не привлекло никакого внимания — подопытные крысы лишь приобретали сверхчеловеческую скорость, больше ничем таким особым не выделяясь, однако ученые, не смирившись с первым поражением, продолжили изыскания, раз за разом становясь всё ближе к созданию улучшенного генома. С течением времени структура подвергнувшейся мутации ДНК перестала походить на человеческую даже отдаленно — вещество, содержащееся в последнем комплексе «лекарств будущего», ликвидировало в организме практически все процессы, связанные с изменением молекулярной структуры. Если говорить совсем просто, сыворотка заставляла человека застыть в одном конкретно взятом состоянии. Но помимо стазиса, мутанты приобрели скорость и силу, позволявшую им спокойно противостоять целой армии и выйти из неравной битвы победителями. 

Однако довольно скоро обнаружился и минус монстров — чтобы поддерживать собственное тело, они были вынуждены пить кровь, причём именно на кровь они реагировали крайне неожиданно — скорость оставшихся процессов увеличивалась почти в десять раз. Но подопытные крысы, люди без имени, которые погибали в подземных лабораториях тысячами, всё-таки не смогли преодолеть главный инстинкт их существа. Выжить любой ценой. 

Они накапливали в себе знания, сидя в клетках и видя, как мучаются их собратья, крепко сжимая кулаки и угрожая пробить их узилище, которое было создано из особого металла, синтезированного случайно, ограничивающего способности даже самого могущественного мутанта (через двадцать пять лет именно он станет главным оружием человечества). Со временем, оставшиеся в живых создания, покореженные после экспериментов, смогли понять, что из-за изменения их сущности пострадала, прежде всего, память — они не могли удерживать даже события прошлых дней, с каждым рассветом начиная свою жизнь с нового листа. В эту пору появились старейшины и троица хранителей. 

Тогда монстры, позже назвавшие себя вампирами, вырвались на волю, растерзав каждого, кто хотя бы немного был замешан во всем этом. Они не останавливались не перед чем, планомерно истребляя людей просто потому, что именно из-за их амбиций губились души тех, кто уже никогда не сможет жить полной жизнью, ограниченный «вечным телом». 

Человечество ничего не смогло с этим поделать. Оружие на тот момент находилось на очень низком уровне развития, и даже ядерное, пусть оно и смогло умертвить около сотни вампиров, не принесло желаемый результат — использовать его часто было хлопотно. К тому же, даже радиация не помешала монстрам размножаться, давая жизнь новому поколению, полному лишь одним чувством — ненавистью.

Себастьян Михаэлис был одним из тех, кто родился в годы так называемого «переломного момента». В 1970-е годы, когда российские ученые докопались до металла, используемого для изначального сдерживания созданных существ, они сумели создать специальные орудия, которые, тем не менее, оставались абсолютно безопасными для людей. 

В то время вампирам пришлось скрываться, отдавая своим противникам одну территорию за другой, но это сопровождалось большим количеством жертв со стороны людей. Также увеличивалось количество одичалых — людей, обращенных в вампиров. Одичалые не обладали особенным интеллектом, зачастую даже не думая о собственной безопасности, но для исконных «чистокровных» вампиров это стало спасением. Они смогли ненадолго отвоевать прежние позиции, но к 1995 году стало ясно — монстры проиграют Третью мировую войну. 

Мирный договор заключали на заре нового тысячелетия — совет старейшин согласился на условия созданного мирового правительства, включающего в себя созданный альянс Европы, Азии и России. Согласно им, вампиры не имели права обращать кого-то в себе подобных без специального разрешения, и в обратном случае специальное подразделение «охотников на нечисть» получало приказ о ликвидации. Однако всё было далеко не так просто: если вампира поставить рядом с обычными людьми, то его могут выдать только чёрные ногти — в остальном же отличий не было. Так что из-за появления таких субкультур, как готы или те же сатанисты, стало практически невозможно выяснить нечеловеческую природу подозреваемого. 

В связи с этим, к каждому правительству был приставлен специальный агент, каждый из которых был лучшим в своей области. 

Таким являлся тот синеглазый незнакомец, который так заинтересовал Себастьяна. Интересно, какова на вкус его кровь? А его тело? Какого будет чувствовать его кожу?.. Михаэлис просто не мог дождаться, когда, наконец, заполучит своего маленького охотника и овладеет им целиком и полностью. 

— …И к последним новостям, — отвлёкшись от тяжёлых воспоминаний, вампир вновь посмотрел на экран. — Сегодня ночью произошло очередное нападение неизвестного вампира. 

Михаэлис хмыкнул. Он был довольно известен (даже прозвище было), однако СМИ в очередной раз решили всё замять. Такое происходило не в первый раз — на международной арене политики продолжали отрицать существование разумных вампиров, приписывая все их деяния одичалым. 

— Известно также, что жертвой стала женщина, лет тридцати пяти-сорока. 

— Ой, да бросьте, ей же немногим больше двадцати было, — ехидно заметил Себастьян. — Такая топорная ловушка… Люди деградируют всё больше с каждым днём. 

— По словам очевидцев, — вампир поднял бровь, зная, что никаких очевидцев и в помине не было. — Преступником является высокий мужчина, блондин. 

— И когда мой цвет волос стал таким? — сказал он тихо, разглядывая собственный фоторобот и беззвучно смеясь.

Мало того, что ему приписали не тот цвет волос, так ещё и усы со шрамами на всё лицо добавили. Как будто они не знают, что у вампиров никаких рубцов не остаётся даже после серьезного ранения — мощная регенерация позволяла им выпутываться практически из всех передряг. Разве что этот таинственный металл лишал их подобной способности, оставляя практически беспомощными. Но, чёрт, как же нелепо выглядел их подозреваемый!

Неожиданно Михаэлис перестал усмехаться, посмотрев в сторону окна — на территорию его базы зашёл посторонний. Однако аура была слишком уж знакомой, поэтому вампир даже толком не отреагировал и, просто отключив электрический прибор, неспешно пошёл к главным воротам. Если бы это действительно был бы человек, не пользующийся здесь привилегиями, то он уже давно умер бы от его руки. А так Себастьян добрался до нужного ему места только через какое-то время, застав объект своего беспокойства в состоянии бешенства. 

— Да как ты смеешь! — кричал Алоис Транси, молодой блондин лет двадцати, ударив ладонью по щеке Клода Фаустуса. — Я тебе не одна из тех бездушных кукол, которых ты вечно трахаешь!

Вампир и подчиненный Себастьяна даже не дёрнулся, лишь его красные глаза блеснули неожиданной яростью. Хотя история отношений этих двоих действительно была для Михаэлиса той ещё комедией. Транси работал моделью, однако именно этот бизнес отличался особенной кровожадностью — если ты не способен использовать свои преимущества в нужный момент, то тебя просто загрызут на месте, не дав даже шанса реализовать себя. 

Но в один момент одинокому безродному мальчишке пришёл на помощь сам дьявол, с тех пор ограждающий его от всех невзгод. Честно говоря, Себастьяна даже не особо интересовало всё это, однако Клод не ограничился обычной охраной — однажды он просто привёл паршивца в дом, и с тех пор этот парень частенько оставался поблизости, заставляя иногда голодавшего Михаэлиса, которому просто не хотелось иметь дело с никчёмными людьми, буквально кусать локти. 

— А ты! — Клод неожиданно схватил своего партнёра за плечи, мотая его из стороны в сторону. — Кем бы ты был без меня?! Без моего влияния! Без моих сил! Ты ведь ни на что не способен без меня! 

— Ах так, — мальчишка с неожиданной легкостью отбросил руки вампира от себя, отходя на шаг. — Вот значит как. Ты считаешь меня тряпкой, ни на что не способной без всемогущего существа, не так ли? 

Мужчина замолчал, взъерошивая темные волосы и явно еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы не свернуть Алоису шею. Транси лишь презрительно усмехнулся, а во взгляде появился лёд, заставивший даже Михаэлиса невольно удивиться такому проявлению эмоций. 

— Что ж... — мальчишка развернулся к вампирам спиной, разводя руки в стороны и словно подставляя себя. — Если ты настолько слаб, то делай своё дело. Ты ведь так хотел выпить моей крови до конца, верно? Оставив лишь оболочку? 

После этих слов Алоис направился в противоположном от убежища монстров направлении, даже ни разу не оглянувшись и не видя яростный и бессильный взгляд Фаустуса. Тот до последнего момента следил за удаляющейся фигурой и только потом обрушил весь свой гнев на стоявшее рядом дерево. Он продолжал выпускать пар довольно долгое время, не обращая внимания на насмешливый взгляд Михаэлиса. И мужчина даже не пытался сдерживать себя, изредка роняя издевательские реплики, касающиеся профессии Транси и предмета спора, который и так уже был прекрасно ему понятен. 

— Ты никогда не поймешь этого, Себастьян, — сказал Клод тихо, не услышав нужного вопроса от самого лидера. — Не узнаешь. Мы же всё-таки не потеряли Это. И от подобного понимания только хуже. Ты понимаешь, что именно его кровь желаешь больше всего на свете, однако выпив хотя бы одну каплю, мгновенно потеряешь над собой контроль… и всё. Насыщение принесёт с собой ещё большее бремя, которое никто не сможет выдержать, насколько бы он силён не был. Но если бы ты только позволил мне…

— Нет. Ты и сам знаешь, что этого никогда не случится, — вампир прищурился, глядя на сородича неожиданно жёстким взглядом. — Неужели, Фаустус? Тебе настолько стал дорог этот мальчишка? Уже забыл свою гордость и свое происхождение? И то, что ты, в итоге, должен мне по гроб жизни? Ты жалок, раз позволил человеку так играть с собой, при этом ничего не попросив взамен. 

— А мне плевать! — Клод резко поднялся на ноги, подходя к Себастьяну и посмотрев на него безумным взглядом. — Я справлюсь даже без тебя! — порывисто закричал он, стремительно удаляясь. 

Это было немного странно, но Михаэлис абсолютно не сожалел. Клод всегда оставался немного чужим в мире, в котором Себастьян жил с самого рождения. И в отличие от Михаэлиса, Клод в прошлом был самым обычным человеком, которого так вознаградили за честную службу на тёмной стороне. И его человеческая суть так и не потеряла силу, призывая к совершенно иному образу жизни и пробуждая в сердце Клода массу неудобных для монстров чувств и эмоций. Себастьян видел это, однако по многочисленным просьбам и мольбам самого Фаустуса давал тому шанс и держал подле себя, надеясь, что однажды он осознает-таки себя как уже не человека. Но этого так и не произошло. 

Что ж, его роль была не столь высока, так что он мог вполне обойтись и без Клода. Тем более что сейчас у него была игрушка поинтереснее. Но перед встречей с ним, нужно подготовиться и раздать пригласительные билеты.

***

— Ты уверен, что это место имеет отношение к моему запросу? — спросил Сиэль, постучав ногтем по небольшому листу, на котором было написано всего несколько строк, но и они были настолько кривыми, словно их писал ребёнок.

— Разумеется, мистер Ван Хельсинг, — собеседник парня — высокий мужчина, скрывающий своё лицо капюшоном, — усмехнулся. — Можно сказать, что это единственно возможное место, где ваша нынешняя добыча вообще может появиться. 

— Вот как, — юноша вздохнул, откинувшись на спинку скамейки и отстранённым взглядом окинув проходящие мимо влюбленные пары — время как раз близилось к двум часам дня, так что многие возвращались на свои рабочие места с обеда. Этот парк был достаточно популярен среди молодежи, так что ничего удивительного. Зато странные личности здесь никого не удивят. — Не ошибусь, если скажу, что он так же знает об этом. 

— Полагаю, что так. Он — очень необычен даже по меркам вампиров. Хотя, наиболее неординарным остаетесь всё равно Вы, мистер Ван Хельсинг, — информатор странно хихикнул, достав из кармана своей куртки маленький сверток и передав его Фантомхайву. Сиэль тут же подхватил его и убрал подальше от глаз посторонних. — Думаю, одной такой хватит даже ему. 

— Всего одна? Как ты смог раздобыть их? 

— У меня свои связи, мистер Ван Хельсинг. А так как вы заплатили достаточную цену за это, то я не вижу причины отказывать, — незнакомец неторопливо встал, отряхнувшись. — Впрочем, Вам следует быть более аккуратным. Многие из моих знакомых погибли, пытаясь захватить его. 

— Подозреваю, весь круг твоих знакомств состоит из одних только трупов, которым смерть уже не страшна, — Ван Хельсинг надвинул полу шляпы на глаза, не давая увидеть мужчине взгляд синих глаз. 

— И то верно, — с некой сокрушенностью вздохнул странный человек, а после, не прощаясь, ушёл, зная, что Сиэль поднимется минутой позже, больше не видя пользы в простом сидении на скамейке. И действительно — Фантомхайв покинул место встречи практически мгновенно, приехав домой настолько быстро, насколько мог. К счастью, его статус абсолютной дипломатической неприкосновенности сильно облегчал задачу, не давая дорожным патрулям остановить Роллс-Ройс. Хотя, даже преследование полиции не остановило бы его, ведь ему необходимо подготовиться к битве. 

Уже проникнув в свою комнату, Ван Хельсинг принялся открывать шкаф за шкафом, вытаскивая всё, что, по его мнению, вообще могло понадобиться. Но сначала... скинув одежду, парень, разминая плечи, вытащил из гардероба обтягивающие брюки, не стеснявшие движений, темную водолазку, ремни со специальными креплениями, которые обычно накрест пересекали бедра, позволяя носить с собой большее количество оружия. Одевшись, Сиэль посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале, проверяя, всё ли на своих местах, а затем достал последний штрих — высокие сапоги на шнуровке. Конечно, в них, зачастую, не было никакой надобности: такую обувь слишком тяжело носить, особенно, если ты новичок. И пусть Фантомхайв не был совсем уж начинающим, однако из-за природной хрупкости телосложения ему приходилось сложнее, чем военным. Но мало ли что может понадобиться в схватке с настолько серьезным противником... Парень вздохнул, зашнуровывая сапоги, вновь проверив свой внешний вид после. Теперь можно было приступать к оружию. 

Не только Сиэль готовился к битве — по ту сторону зеркала, за много миль от дома Ван Хельсинга, его соперник, одевшись примерно так же (разве что весь костюм был абсолютно чёрным), взъерошил свои волосы, ухмыляясь собственному безупречному отражению. Обнажив длинные клыки, Себастьян неспешно подошёл к стене, практически полностью занятой оружием, и, склонив голову к плечу, вытащил два парных пистолета. Эта модель не была мощной, хотя покрывала достаточно большую площадь, но всё же не то. Одно оружие — так же не выход, особенно, если учесть, сколько самоуверенных сородичей Михаэлиса погибло от руки Фантомхайва просто из-за их собственной непредусмотрительности.

— Хм, может меч?

Сиэль поморщился, сразу отбросив холодное оружие от себя. Максимум — кинжал, но меч он явно не потянет. Фантомхайв уже выбрал своё основное оружие — им стал пистолет «пустынный орёл», магазин которого вмещал лишь семь патронов. Хотя, скорость пули покрывала этот недочёт, но всё же... если ему не удастся подстрелить свою жертву, то придется искать пути отхода для перезарядки. Поэтому-то нужен был план, который обеспечит ему полную победу. 

Он снова посмотрел на адрес, пришпиленный к пробковой доске, закреплённой на стене. Тут же висели фотографии тех вампиров, которых заказало ОБСЕ и правительство США. Впрочем, именно до них ему сейчас не было никакого дела. 

Фантомхайв ждал, пока от Рэнделла придет факс с чётким планом здания, а пока просчитывал свои шансы ещё раз, делая ставку на один из козырей, о котором неизвестно никому, кроме него. Надо признать, что Сиэль вообще не хотел раскрывать свою тайну, однако его враг достоин этого. А если нет, то он просто его убьёт. 

Наконец, файл пришёл, и мальчишка, разложив его в правильной последовательности на полу, принялся думать, сидя практически неподвижно. Для него подобное поведение не было в новинку — в конце концов, юноша никогда не был идиотом, полагающимся на одну лишь удачу и судьбу. И, как он подозревал, этот парень тоже использует свои мозги, раз его до сих пор не поймали другие охотники. 

Хотя, у них не было тех пуль, что раздобыл ему информатор. Эти снаряды могли мгновенно обезвредить вампира вне зависимости от степени силы: благодаря высокому содержанию антивещества в ядре. При попадании пуля мешала монстру регенерировать, тем самым давая охотнику достаточно времени для последнего удара, если он вообще был нужен. 

Ван Хельсинг сидел в такой позе больше двух часов, прежде чем поднялся на ноги, разминая затекшие конечности и вновь проверяя, всё ли лежит на своих местах. Конечно, можно было дождаться темноты, однако это только усложнит ему задачу. Да ещё есть вероятность, что люди попробуют вмешаться… хотя нет, такое вряд ли возможно. Скорее, они сбегут, пока не запахло жареным. И будут правы, ведь Сиэль не собирался спасать их в обратном случае. 

Наконец, вздохнув, Фантомхайв накинул плащ, даже не застегивая его, чтобы было удобнее скинуть в нужный момент, и вышел на улицу, в последний раз взглянув на небо, теперь имевшее лиловый оттенок, разбавляющийся чёрно-фиолетовыми запятыми всё ещё оставшихся после недавнего дождя туч. Парень пошёл к своей машине, больше не сомневаясь. Неважно, что принесёт ему эта битва. Он сможет подниматься на ноги снова и снова, пока не одолеет его. Это единственное, что имеет значение.

Сиэль мчался по улицам, огибая машины и срезая путь, перестав думать о будущем. В этот момент всё вокруг: люди, здания — всё потеряло свою чёткость для него. И лишь дорога, по которой летел Роллс-Ройс Фантом, всё ещё оставалось реальной для Ван Хельсинга, медленно, но верно ведя его к нужному заброшенному складу, находящему почти на окраине города. Здесь когда-то располагалась пищевая фабрика, но, после того, как из-за вампиров людям пришлось синтезировать еду для себя, подобные корпорации обанкротились и перестали существовать. Фактически, именно из-за этих мутантов экономика пошла к чертям. 

Хотя вряд ли это сейчас имело хоть какое-то значение. 

Парень вздохнул, и двинулся к нужному ему складу — благо, у него была хорошая память, позволившая ему запомнить четкий путь. Однако с выбором вампир не ошибся — у здания был лишь один вход, который точно стал засадой этого существа. И, если бы Сиэль являлся простым человеком, подобное положение дел не оставило бы ему даже шанса на выживание, но именно благодаря своей неординарности Ван Хельсинг, добравшись до места встречи, залез на крышу с непринуждённой лёгкостью, добравшись до окна и пристально разглядывая тёмное помещение под ним. Как он и думал — длинные цепи свисали с перекладин, видимо, с их помощью перемещали груз. Некоторые из них заржавели настолько, что могли рассыпаться от давления, но другие продержались бы чуть дольше. 

Хмыкнув собственным наблюдениям, Фантомхайв подпрыгнул, нырнул прямо в здание, разбив тяжелыми сапогами окно, и тут же схватился за цепь, стремительно поднимаясь на одну из балок и осторожно уходя дальше в тень. 

— Неужели, ты думаешь, что я тебя не вижу? — спросил Сиэля бархатный голос издалека, прежде чем с совершенно другой стороны грянули выстрелы Себастьяна — первый еле-еле успел повиснуть на железной перекладине вниз головой, пропуская пули над собой. 

Понимая, что следующая атака может стать попросту фатальной, Ван Хельсинг соскочил, стараясь, чтобы его движения нельзя было предсказать — за короткое время он успел сменить около пяти положений собственного тела в пространстве, прежде чем приземлиться на пол и скрыться за машинами, занимающими почти большую часть склада. Между тем, его противник затих, не собираясь себя выдавать. 

— Так что, мистер вампир? — тихо заметил Фантомхайв, зная, что его услышат. — Поиграем? 

— Без этого никак, мистер охотник, — ехидно заметил в ответ монстр, не стреляя. — Однако прежде чем наша скромная дуэль начнется, я хотел бы знать имя своего противника. 

— А не слишком ли много чести для того, кто сам своё имя не называет? — Сиэль зарядил пистолет, держа его наготове. 

— Что ж, отчасти в этом есть и моя вина. В конечном итоге, я не поприветствовал Вас, как положено. Моё имя Себастьян Михаэлис. И я тот, кто собирается убить Вас, — вкрадчивый голос прозвучал совсем близко, и Сиэль понял, что он перемещается. Выругавшись, Ван Хельсинг быстро сменил положение. 

— Моя цель немного отличается от Вашей, мистер Михаэлис. Но зовут меня Сиэль Фантомхайв, я также известен как Ван Хельсинг. Надеюсь, что это не станет моим разочарованием, — парень вновь совершил переход, подбираясь к лестнице, ведущей на длинный коридор, выполняющий роль второго этажа, через который можно пробраться в другие склады, подобные этому. Сейчас все двери были заколочены, так что выхода всё равно не намечалось. Но эта позиция была слишком удобна, чтобы её упускать.

— Ван Хельсинг? Ваше имя достаточно известное в наших кругах, но чтобы у охотника такого класса было столь безобидное имя… вполне понятно, почему Вы выбрали псевдоним, — издевательски высказался Себастьян, продолжая скрываться и следить, как Фантомхайв, направив пистолет, каждый раз поворачивал дуло в нужную сторону. И при этом его руки абсолютно не дрожали. 

— Это имя выбрала мне мать. Которая у меня была, в отличие от тебя. 

— Так вот как ты отвечаешь на мою любезность? Как невежливо, — мужчина резко прыгнул на одну из машин, ожидая подходящего момента для убийства. 

— Если подобное зовётся вежливостью, то я не завидую вампирам с их искаженными понятиями реальности, — охотник выстрелил прямо в убежище Михаэлиса, лишь чудом не задев того. Себастьян поморщился, разглядывая дыру от пули в трубе, находившуюся рядом с его боком. Неприятно представлять, что было бы, если бы он не отреагировал вовремя. 

С этого момента они замолчали. Фантомхайв бесшумно поднялся на второй этаж, стараясь следить за обозримой зоной и при этом не терять бдительности. Пусть погода сегодня была на редкость ясная, в помещении стоял полумрак, мешавший разглядеть абсолютно всё и предававший гротескную форму гигантским аппаратам. Это же не позволяло Сиэлю прицелиться, но он продолжал искать хотя бы что-то подозрительное. 

«Чёрт, да где же он?» — Сиэль скривился, думая лишь об одном — если так затянется, он израсходует слишком много сил, и тогда проблем не оберёшься. К тому же Михаэлис явно решил заставить его показаться и тем самым подставиться под удар. Хотя Фантомхайв не сомневался, что именно вампир знал о его местонахождении, но, по какой-то причине, всё равно выбрал эту тактику. Однако всё, что Сиэлю нужно — это обездвижить. 

Медленно выдохнув, Сиэль принялся считать удары сердца. Всё, что ему нужно. Нужно сосредоточиться, иначе ничего у него не выйдет, да и сам шанс слишком мал… Нет, нельзя. Наконец, биение замедлилось, и Фантомхайв, медленно открыл глаза, рывком поднимаясь и прыгая на цепь, висевшую поблизости, придавая достаточно силы для движения. В тот же миг, послышались гулкие выстрелы, но парень изворачивался, меняя своё положение настолько стремительно, что ни одна из пятнадцати пуль так и не задела его. И это позволило парню определить местонахождение своей жертвы, вновь использовавшей в качестве прикрытия металлолом.

Ван Хельсинг недолго раздумывал, вернее, именно в этот момент он не думал вообще. Его тело двигалось само собой, и так зная, что нужно делать в первую очередь: парень осторожно спустился, стараясь не шуметь: даже сейчас, когда каждому из них прекрасно известно о местонахождении другого, фактор неожиданности может сыграть свою роль. А уж вампиру, улавливающему даже малейшие вибрации земной поверхности, Сиэль найдёт, что противопоставить. Злорадно усмехнувшись, охотник взглянул на неподвижно стоявшего Себастьяна, который подозрительно осматривал стоявшую аппаратуру. Взгляд алых глаз метался от одной машины к другой некоторое время, но это было явно не из-за страха — скорее, на его лице отражалось выражение маньяка, наконец получившего объект своей страсти.

Надо признать, Фантомхайв чувствовал себя примерно так же — не так часто ему доводилось использовать некоторые из своих способностей. Хотя их оказалось слишком мало для такого чудовища, как его новая жертва. 

Разве это не прекрасно? 

Но как, чёрт побери, ему достать этого придурка? Ван Хельсинг видел вампира, но для стрельбы с такого места ему не хватало навыков. Тогда что? Юноша тихо залез на машину, прикидывая расстояние. Слишком много посторонних предметов, к тому же, эти куски металла, свисающие с потолка, не облегчали ситуации.

Что ж, тогда... Сиэль присел, лишь слегка сгибая колени и наклоняя голову к плечу. Его синие глаза словно обрели какую-то неземную яркость: по радужке медленно, но верно расползалось яркое свечение, напоминавшее неоновые лампы. Впрочем, оно тут же погасло, а мальчишка сорвался с места. И его скорость намного превышала человеческую по многим параметрам — даже на поворотах охотник лишь самую малость снижал скорость, на бегу стреляя по цепям. В этом не было никакого смысла, никакой логики, однако... Для такого, как Михаэлис это стало болезненным ударом по самолюбию, ведь тот никак не мог отследить, откуда он выстрелит в следующую секунду. И то, что звук постепенно усиливался, заставляло Себастьяна прикидывать пути отступления, которых было не так уж и много. 

— Скучал по мне? — мягко спросил Сиэль, и вампир почувствовал холодное дуло пистолета, касающееся его шеи. 

— Не то чтобы очень, — язвительно заметил Михаэлис, уходя из-под удара и заламывая руку Фантомхайва за спину. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я не способен увернуться от такого простой и незамысловатой атаки? 

Раз, Фантомхайв исчез из поля зрения, появившись вновь уже с другой стороны, но на этот раз Себастьян был готов, не давая мальчишке даже коснуться себя, а пролететь чуть мимо. И вновь мальчишка не остановился, продолжая раз за разом словно скрываться в собственной, проявляющейся лишь на долю мгновения, тени, а потом его фигура соткалась рядом с вампиром, почти прижимаясь к его спине. Длинный ствол же оказался в опасной близости от тела Михаэлиса, однако монстр всё ещё мог уклоняться от подобных нападок. 

— А ты уверен, что смог увернуться? — как бы невзначай спросил мальчишка, а в следующий момент перекинул мужчину через себя, надавив ногой на грудь, пригвоздив своего противника к полу. — Забавно, не правда ли? Великий и всемогущий вампир лежит под каблуком человека, своего извечного врага. Только представь, как на это зрелище отреагировали бы твои сородичи. 

Себастьян зашипел, не понимая, почему он даже с места сдвинуться не может. Странно, но с каждой секундой слабость, постепенно распространяющаяся по телу, становилась всё сильнее. 

— Неужели ты не думал, что я бы хоть на один метр приблизился бы к тебе без подготовки? Хотя этот секрет я скорее унесу с собой в могилу. И вряд ли ты хоть когда-нибудь догадаешься, что же послужило причиной твоего поражения. 

Прогремел выстрел, и Михаэлис рухнул на пол. Последним, что он видел, была уверенная улыбка Сиэля Фантомхайва. 

Мальчишка засмеялся, самодовольно размяв шею с громким хрустом костей.

— Что ж, посмотрим, как ты продержишься в финальном этапе нашей игры.

***

Ресницы вампира задрожали, прежде чем он сумел окончательно распахнуть свои веки. Это получилось у него не сразу. Ему казалось, что каждое движение отзывалось в теле ужасающей болью. Сил не было, абсолютно. Об этом говорили его чуть подрагивающие пальцы на руках — Себастьян отчаянно пытался сжать кисти в кулак, но как бы ни старался, он не мог ощутить подушечками пальцев собственную ладонь. И он почти ничего не мог рассмотреть — перед глазами хаотично расплывались разноцветные пятна, хотя в основном из них преобладали красные. Красные, белые, синие… вдруг появились и чёрные. Вернее чёрное. Одно чёрное пятно, которое разрасталось перед ним и постепенно начинало приобретать очертания. Очертания вырисовывались силуэтом, что Михаэлис первые секунды усиленно пытался вспомнить, а затем в его голове как будто возникла вспышка. Она отрезвила и рассеяла окутавший память туман, позволяя узнать в утончённом темном силуэте человека. Точнее охотника, сумевшего схватить самого опасного из всех существующих на Земле монстров, одержав в поединке с ним верх.

— Очнулся, наконец? — саркастично протянул Сиэль, осматривая обнаженного пленника с ног до головы. Тот ещё не до конца осознал, что именно с ним произошло, судя по растерянному взгляду, метающемуся то по стенам, то по нему самому, не в состоянии сосредоточиться. 

Разумеется, Михаэлис ответил не сразу. Его тело почти не реагировало даже на слабые приказания, мужчина не мог даже просто пошевелить одной из конечностей — абсолютно везде чувствовалась эта ужасная, чудовищная слабость… Однако понимание действительности начало стремительно возвращаться к нему. Уже через несколько минут вампир пораженно осматривал цепи на своих руках и ногах и саму комнату, оформленную явно не по нынешним летам. Даже стены были сделаны из неровного, шероховатого кирпича, а по всем углам и в несколько метров от него стояли высокие канделябры со свечами. Себастьян не существовал в этом мире слишком долго, впрочем, как и все остальные вампиры, ибо абсолютно каждый появился только в прошлом веке, но вспоминая историческую литературу и прочие фотографии, встречающиеся ему на просторах интернета или телевизионных программ, он мог дать отсылку этого странного места к старинным тюрьмам. Но оно всё равно было роскошным, учитывая дорогое убранство и чистоту. 

Разумеется, самым интригующим фактором было наличие в этой комнате ещё одного лица, которое Себастьяну по горькому опыту было уже превосходно знакомо. Стоящий напротив пленного самодовольно улыбался, поглаживая тонкими пальцами пояс своего чёрного плаща. Смутившийся Михаэлис, в душе которого постепенно начиналась зарождаться злость и ярость, никак иначе, успел запомнить вид мальчишки, с кем сражался накануне. Так что с ещё большим разочарованием смог понять, что находившийся с ним им и являлся. 

Хотя сейчас Себастьяна Михаэлиса больше волновало, как именно он сюда попал. 

— Что это за?.. — он дернул цепями и только сейчас понял, что стоял перед своим бывшим противником полностью обнажённым. Это его совершенно не смущало, даже более — ему было всё равно. Но с какой стороны не посмотри, подобный расклад означал только то, что… сейчас положение у него не самое лучшее. Далеко не самое лучшее. 

— Ох, прости меня, что сразу не обговорил с тобой все нюансы, — притворно грустно начал Сиэль, качая головой. — Но… сам понимаешь. Некоторые вещи должны оставаться тайной до определенных пор, — он поднес указательный палец к губам, чуть прищуривая один глаз. Вампир только ещё раз попробовал дернуться, но… без толку. Этот… отвратительный мальчишка. 

— Объясни мне, что здесь происходит, маленькая тварь, иначе я уничтожу тебя! — зарычал Себастьян, испепеляя человека напротив глазами. Фантомхайв только прикрыл рот ладонью, имитируя скучающий зевок. 

— Уничтожить ты меня уже пытался и, как видишь, тебе это не удалось, — насмешливо протянул парень, этим ещё больше зля прикованную жертву, которая «жертвой» себя явно не воспринимала. — Лишь один маленький просчёт подвёл тебя, и теперь ты здесь.

— «Здесь», это где? — вампир прищурился, стискивая зубы. Ух, и не нравилось ему все это. Первый раз за своё существование он был так смятен. 

— В подвале моего дома, в моей любимой комнате, Себастьян, — смакуя имя, произнес Сиэль, разводя руки в стороны и обводя ими помещение вокруг, как будто хвастаясь. — Что ты так удивленно смотришь на меня? Неужели ещё не понял, что именно я всегда делаю с проигравшими?

— То-то мне всегда было интересно, куда пропадают вампиры, которых ты изловил, — язвительно прокомментировал Михаэлис, щурясь от отвращения. И этому ребенку он проиграл? Уму непостижимо! — Ну же, малыш, удиви меня нарисованными перспективами, — мужчина тихо засмеялся, всё ещё не веря в собственное поражение. 

— Так не терпится услышать? — Ван Хельсинг загадочно сощурил глаза, медленно обводя языком контур собственных губ. Себастьян чуть напрягся, но вида не подал. — Что ж… — с этими словами он развернулся к Михаэлису спиной, не оставляя тому даже шанса узреть его выражение лица, чтобы прочитать отражающиеся в данный момент на них эмоции. Руки Сиэля скользнули вдоль тела и коснулись тканевого пояса, державшего плащ, принявшись ослаблять затянутый на нём тугой узел. — Я люблю игры, Себастьян. Я рос очень избалованным ребёнком. 

— Не стоит быть гением, чтобы догадаться, — послышался издевательский смешок. 

— Верно… — Себастьян не мог видеть эту странную нехорошую улыбку на лице Ван Хельсинга. В этот момент он развязал пояс и бросил его на пол. Теперь плащ висел на нем подобно обычному халату, однако парень по-прежнему не разворачивался, чуть вертя тонким высоким каблуком на одном из сапог. — Всех поверженных я привожу в одно и то же место — сюда, где и забавляюсь с ними. Ты заинтересовал меня и, так и быть, в знак уважения за достойное соперничество, я позволю тебе немного больше. Так уж вышло, что на теперешний момент жертвой станешь ты. 

Сиэль Фантомхайв повернулся к Себастьяну на каблуках мгновенно, одновременно с этим резко сорвав с себя чёрный плащ. В эту секунду его облик перед пленным стал совершенно другим, чем, стоит отметить, произвёл на того весьма немалое впечатление. Михаэлис ошарашено осматривал хрупкого на вид девятнадцатилетнего юношу, что выглядел сейчас не просто вызывающе и вульгарно, а именно что пошло — иного эпитета подобному образу Михаэлис не мог подобрать. 

Сапоги на высоких каблуках, заканчивавшихся примерно на ладонь выше колена, были ещё малой частью того, что производило на вампира особенный эффект. Стройное тело юноши, который сейчас на юношу-то был слабо похож, было затянуто в тугой черный корсет, судя по текстуре, отражающей любой попадавший на себя свет, сделанный из латекса. Это же касалось и этих самых сапог, натянутых на… полупрозрачные чёрные чулки на ремешках, крепящихся, чёрт возьми, к стрингам. 

— Ты серьёзно? — определённо этот видок хоть и произвел на вампира впечатление, но не такое устрашающее, как должно было быть. — Ах ты, маленький фетишист, заканчивай свои игры и выпусти меня отсюда, пока я тебя не прикончил. 

— Конечно, и… нет, — Сиэль покачал головой, надевая на руки чёрные перчатки без пальцев. — Раз ты так самоуверен, то попробуй выбраться самостоятельно. Хотя сейчас у тебя просто сил на это не хватит, вот незадача-то.

Себастьян начинал раздражаться — этот человек не на шутку выводил его из себя.

— Что ты сделал для этого? — он злобно оскалился, демонстрируя длинные платиновые клыки. — Чем ты меня накачал? 

— Человечество не отставало в отличие от вас и двигалось вперёд, пока вы раздумывали, как строить свою никчёмную жизнь, — оскалился юноша в ответ. — Я всего лишь ввёл в тебя один из специальных препаратов, имеющих схожий состав со «Святой водой». Однако я специально изменил его структуру, чтобы не убивать тебя, а всего лишь ослабить. Как видишь, это сработало превосходно. Так что даже не пытайся сбежать от меня. За это я… я гарантирую тебе незабываемую последнюю игру, Себастьян.

Мальчишка тряхнул головой, взъерошивая этим простым движением свои волосы так, что теперь они эффектно закрывали его один синий глаз, придавая его красивому лицу ещё больше привлекательности. Себастьян невольно почувствовал скопившуюся в горле слюну и, не сдержавшись, облизал губы, чувствуя как его зрачки сжимаются ещё сильней, превращаясь из узких в щелочки, характеризующие усилившееся желание. Проклятый человек, его запах заметно отличался от остальных, но причина пока Себастьяну была плохо ясна. Сиэль увидел это краем взгляда и не мог не усмехнуться, самодовольно возрадовавшись такой реакции. Да, он был уверен в себе и выглядел просто невероятно. Неудивительно, что многие сдавались спустя лишь несколько минут особо качественной порки, чередуемой с возбуждающими ласками, и просто умоляли его. Умоляли слиться с ним, просили почувствовать себя внутри него. 

Хотя с этим монстром всё будет немного иначе. И всё же, как Сиэлю нравилась именно _эта_ часть его игры.

 _Рискуешь, сегодня ты мне бросил вызов._  
Но справишься ли ты со мной?  
Я подчиню себе твоё самодовольство,  
Завладею твоей тёмною душой. 

— Вероятно, тебе было хоть немного интересно, что я держу в этом шкафу, — хитро повернулся в сторону монстра Ван Хельсинг, проводя рукой по зеркалу и мимолетно любуясь видом висящей на цепях жертвы. 

— Судя по твоему облику, явно что-то любопытное, — как-то странно усмехнулся Себастьян.

— А ты догадливый мальчик… — протянул Фантомхайв, после чего резко опустил руку на один из кирпичей, находящийся на стене по правой стороне от него. Камень чуть подогнулся, вампир услышал где-то раздавшийся негромкий щелчок, после чего дверь шкафа вдруг дернулась и начала отъезжать со своего места влево, открывая то, что было спрятано.

В этот момент Себастьян, мягко говоря, потерял дар речи. Нет, он, разумеется, предполагал, что у такой личности, как его бывший противник, сможет отыскаться своеобразный «скелет в шкафу». Но здесь одним «скелетом» явно не обошлось. 

Судя по печальному исходу своих предшественников, в который он всё ещё не хотел верить, но постепенно приходилось, он явно ожидал что-то иное. Скажем, бензопилу последней модели, которой предпочитал орудовать один его знакомый экстравагантный лесоруб, или даже такие старые инструменты наподобие средневековой железной девы. Но нет, не то, что было сейчас.

Себастьян был ошарашен и впервые не знал, как ему на это реагировать. Вот только по блеску в глазах Сиэля он понимал, что зря он так недооценивает его даже после проигрыша. И что он обязательно поплатится за это.

— Я предпочитаю мужчин, — спокойно начал Фантомхайв, делая первый шаг, отозвавшийся шаловливым стуком его железного каблука. Следом послышался второй стук, затем третий. — И на то есть несколько причин. 

Себастьян внимательно следил за врагом своими глазами, чувствуя, что его брови то приподнимаются вверх на сконфуженной ноте, то сводятся под прямым углом вместе с удлиняющимися зубами, когда им овладевала ярость. 

— Во-первых, мужчины, вампиры они или нет, не столько важно, в большинстве своем самолюбивые ублюдки, взять хотя бы меня, — сыронизировал парень. — Разумеется, я сейчас утрирую, но… Ох, как же приятно унижать именно мужчин. Их с детства учат к активной роли, пичкают правилами и законами. Мораль, — Сиэль брезгливо выговорил это слово. — Как она давно успела прогнить, а люди до сих пор делают вид, что им на неё глубоко не наплевать. Однако одной из вещей, которой сейчас подчиняется все — это деньги. Так что миру сейчас всё равно на личную жизнь многих политиков и на то, с кем конкретно каждый из них спит, в то время как другие подвергаются множеству унижений и оскорблений. За деньги можно купить уважение, на деньгах держится и гордость.

— И к чему ведут твои красивые слова? — Михаэлис наигранно зевнул, делая вид, что уже соскучился. 

— Но гордость вампира ещё хуже, — губы Ван Хельсинга растянулись в кровожадной улыбке, отчего пленнику стало немного не по себе. — Она неподвластна деньгам, она не продажна. Она держится исключительно на их ненависти к роду людскому, потому-то так невероятна на вкус. И когда я унижаю подобного тебе, заставляя почувствовать всю его ничтожность, я получаю наивысшее удовольствие. Именно Так я наслаждаюсь. Именно Это помогает мне питать мою сущность — чужие страдания и чужая боль. Вот и догадайся, что я теперь собираюсь с тобой делать, сладкий, — Сиэль грациозно развернулся к шкафу, задумчиво касаясь указательным пальцем острого подбородка. Затем снова повернулся к Себастьяну. — Ты ведь хочешь начать с основ, не так ли?

— Нет. Сейчас я хочу медленно разрывать твоё тело на части, наслаждаясь твоими предсмертными хрипами, — обозлился на него Михаэлис, когда до него наконец-таки начало доходить то, что этот странный парень задумал сделать. 

— Вот оно как, — фыркнул Ван Хельсинг. — Впрочем, я этого ожидал. Видать, препарат лишил тебя не только физической силы, но и непредсказуемости. Что ж, раз так… — Фантомхайв неожиданно резко завёл руки за спину, а затем снова выставил их вперед, но уже с находившимся в них длинным мотком веревки.

— Собрался душить меня? — вампир чуть склонил голову на бок — происходящее одновременно и отвращало, и нравилось ему. Странное сочетание, начинающего пробуждаться адреналина. 

— Не так быстро, — Сиэль замотал своей, опустив на глаза веки с пушистыми ресницами. А после, выждав какую-то томительную для них обоих паузу, вновь посмотрел на Себастьяна, но уже совсем иным взглядом — алчным, яростным и кровожадным. Взглядом монстра, а не человека. И вампир внутренне начал что-то подозревать, в такие моменты. Этот Сиэль вызывал у него чувства странного родства. Но они ведь совсем разные, тогда как? 

Стуча железными каблуками лакированных высоких сапог, Фантомхайв подобрался к своей жертве так, что расстояние между ними обоими сократилось до какого-то метра. Он резко выставил перед собой веревку и завел руки с ней Себастьяну за спину, прижавшись при этом своим торсом к его. 

— Одно из правил: никогда не позволять бондажу оказаться на шее нижнего, — Ван Хельсингу особое удовольствие доставляло слово «нижнего», чего явно не разделял Себастьян, выражение лица которого ещё больше обозлилось, явно отражая звериную натуру. Сиэль, впрочем, на этом акценте не остановился, медленно приблизившись к лице Михаэлиса и ухмыльнувшись настолько дерзко, что умудренный годами вампир буквально сорвался с цепи — он резко подался головой вперед, желая дотянуться зубами до тонкой шеи Фантомхайва, но тот предупредил его движения, увернувшись и мастерски перекрутив веревку так, что она теперь сдерживала этот порыв. — Разумеется, правила созданы, чтобы их нарушать. Тем более что для такого как ты удушье — полнейший пустяк, — в доказательство своим словам он резко затянул веревку прямо на шее вампира. Тот плотно сжал губы, не позволяя хрипу вырваться изо рта от неожиданности ощущения. Этот мальчишка точно знал, на что надо давить, но всё же Михаэлис смог приспособиться и к подобным условиям, дыша через раз. 

— Сволочь… — ответил ему Себастьян, проклиная весь стоящий свет.

Чёрт побери, и как же ему справляться со всей этой ситуацией? Мало того, что он возомнил себя самым сильным — могущество в одном месте заиграло, — так теперь его ещё и распяли, как последнего смертного, подозреваемого в колдовстве. Хотя Михаэлис о таких зверствах только слышал, но сравнение было крайне неприятное. Дьявольский наркотик... насколько же далеко зашли люди? И как этот низкорослый ребенок смог его достать вообще, будь он хоть трижды правительственным агентом? Но это ничего. Если уж ему и достался образец, то явно тестовый. А они никогда не работают, как положено, так что... его час ещё придёт. Михаэлис ухмыльнулся прямо в лицо своему мучителю, и красные глаза на мгновение вспыхнули ярким алым светом, отражая намерения существа. 

— Мне нравится твоя непокорность, — хищно облизываясь, Сиэль приблизился своими губами к его губам, продолжая переплетать между собой веревки. Узлы натягивались, впивались в кожу, а пленник продолжать пылать от ярости. Ван Хельсинг был даже рад этому, ведь дальше будет ещё интереснее. И он сотрёт эту улыбку с высокомерного лица своей жертвы. — Что ж, раз так… может, ты хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе шанс выбраться отсюда?

— Дал мне шанс? — вампир брезгливо фыркнул. — Малыш, поверь мне, в подачках я совершенно не нуждаюсь. Мне ничего не стоит разорвать эти веревки, если я захочу, однако ты довольно забавен, — да, он блефовал, однако просить освободить его — удел гораздо худший, чем ложь. 

Очевидно, что Сиэль раскусил его. 

И поэтому решил унизить его более действенным методом.

— Вот как? — он посмотрел Михаэлису прямо в глаза, наигранно удивляясь. 

Внезапно его тонкие пальцы принялись ослаблять узел на запястьях, и через некоторое время вдоль мужского тела висела крепкая рука. Михаэлис именно в этот момент с леденящим его кровь ужасом осознал, что он не может поднять её. Даже пальцами пошевелить! Скосив алые глаза на свою обездвиженную ладонь, Себастьян предпринял несколько попыток сделать хоть что-либо, хоть как-нибудь повлиять на руку и заставить ее подать даже малейшие признаки жизни, но всё безуспешно. Затем он посмотрел на зачинщика этой неприятности — на юношу, сейчас выглядящего совершенно беззаботно и поигрывающего с тканью собственных перчаток. Вдруг он резко поддел одну из них, обнажив при этом свою ладонь. Себастьян внимательно следил за этими действиями, скользя жадным взором по мерцающей в приглушенном свете соблазнительно бледной коже. В глотке начинало пересыхать. 

Этой рукой Сиэль огладил Себастьяна по его плечу, остановившись на шее и прикоснувшись к краю веревки, немного разрезавшей красивую белоснежную кожу чудовища. А затем стал вести её вниз, очерчивая пальцами привлекательный контур локтя, ещё ниже коснулся выступающей у запястья локтевой кости, пока с трепетом не схватил вампира за ладонь и не опустил её на свою же шею. Дерзко посмотрев на Себастьяна, чья рука сейчас была в шаге от того, чтобы сжать его горло, он издевательски проговорил:

— Ну же, монстр, попробуй задушить меня, раз так того желаешь, — что может быть худшим унижением для помешенного на собственной силе и величии самолюбивого вампира, чем мастерский акцент на его Слабости? — Справишься — я отпущу.

Невысокий и до омерзения хрупкий Сиэль именно сейчас вызывал в Себастьяне жгучее отвращение и непреодолимую ненависть. Но как бы ни были сильны эти чувства, Михаэлис никак не мог воплотить их в физическую силу, к своему безумному разочарованию, не будучи способным даже пальцами пошевелить. А как хотелось! Но осознавая, что у него из-за яда ничего не получается и в ближайшее время точно не получится, он был готов провалиться под землю в Ад. И обязательно туда же утащить за собой эту маленькую тварь. Мерзкий, противный, отвратительный.

Самодовольство Фантомхайва, отчетливо мерцающее в синих глазах, душило Михаэлиса. Безысходность, щедро подпитываемая надеждой, давила на виски и вызывала головную боль. А ещё более странное ощущение, чем-то напоминающее следственный симптом афродизиака, коего вампиру на себе однажды испытывать приходилось, отзывалось совсем неудобным сейчас желанием. Это самое «желание» сейчас нагло упиралось Сиэлю в живот, а тот, не собираясь делать вид, что игнорирует его, периодически крутился на месте и терся об него бедрами, заставляя пленника стискивать зубы и мысленно проклинать чертёнка всеми возможными выражениями. 

— Мелкое человеческое отродье… я ненавижу тебя, — Себастьяну казалось, что он вот-вот сгорит — ощущение своей слабости напрочь выбивало из колеи, а беспомощности — унижало. Ещё немного и сдерживающие его веревки преобразуются в жалкий пепел, который в последствие развеет ветер, но… пока что этого не происходило. Эти же веревки натирали и намертво приковывали все остальные конечности, не оставляя даже шанса свободу и благоприятное развитие событий.

Кретин с заоблачным самолюбием без мозгов, не удивительно, что он попался. 

— Значит, ты?.. — Сиэль, отойдя от вампира на шаг, тем самым заставив его руку скудно повиснуть вдоль тела, вкрадчиво всмотрелся ему в глаза, но в ответ словил только леденящую кровь злость. Хотя самого Ван Хельсинга даже такой взгляд не смущал, ибо о разнообразии эмоций в глазах жертв он мог разглагольствовать до бесконечности. Впрочем, именно Этот был его самым любимым. 

Себастьян с разочарования укусил зубами внутреннюю сторону щеки, надеясь, что собственная кровь чуть отрезвит его и, вероятно, хоть на каплю улучшит общее состояние. На губах возникла ироничная улыбка.

— Делаю тебе одолжение. Хочу увидеть, не только ли языком ты трепать горазд, мелкий.

— Хм… — чуть склонив голову на бок, мальчишка задумчиво коснулся пальцами губ. А потом с видом учителя, понимающего проблему невыполненного домашнего задания учения, коротко по слогам изрек: — Блефуешь. 

Михаэлис только усмехнулся, но тут же об этом пожалел — Фантомхайв очень ловко достал плеть с кожаным согнутым наконечником на конце из сапога и, в секунду оказавшись рядом с ним, резко ударил ей прямо по его достоинству. Из-за необоснованного возбуждения это принесло немалую порцию жгучих ощущений, ко стыду вампира лишь подливающих масла в огонь. 

Себастьян чувствовал себя самой настоящей игрушкой. Это омерзительно. Но… 

— Ты лжёшь мне, — Сиэль властно схватил пленного за подбородок, Себастьян успел заметить воинственный блеск в глазах парня, и он ему даже понравился, вновь разогрев внутри азарт к соперничеству. — Что ж, ну в этом ничего страшного.

Фантомхайв снова привязал руку Себастьяна к перекладине, а затем по привычке взъерошил волосы, оглядывая мужчину саркастичным взглядом. 

— Есть множество способов, которые заставят тебя говорить лишь правду, — он стал очерчивать плетью грудь вампира, иногда задевая соски, и постепенно ведя её всё ниже, прикусив при этом свои же губы. 

Михаэлис только внимательно наблюдал, как орудие в руках одного очень избалованного юноши медленно спускается к низу его живота, игриво скользя наконечником по самым интимным местам. Изо рта Себастьяна не вырывалось и вздоха, он выносливо молчал, даже когда охотник приступил покрывать его естество многочисленными ударами, причём попадая по нему с завидной точностью. Михаэлису уже стало ясно, что сейчас повязавший его только слегка забавлялся, а основные испытания ждали впереди. Однако сейчас и это приносило с собой порядочный дискомфорт. Себастьяну порой приходилось прикусывать губы, чтобы не позволить себе застонать, если этот паршивец всё-таки умудрялся попасть по особо чувствительной области. Не на руку, но всё это волей-неволей начинало распалять вампира, где главную роль играл адреналин — чем дольше играл с ним Сиэль, тем больше чувств он начинал постепенно пробуждать в перевязанном верёвками монстре. 

Мальчик приятно сощурился, увидев, как по стройной фигуре начали стекать капли пота, а грудь вампира стала неровно вздыматься вверх. Наконечник плети прошёлся по стволу возбуждённого органа, пока затем с силой не ударил по головке, заставив при этом Себастьяна вместе с прикушенными губами ещё и зажмурить глаза. Фантомхайву этого было недостаточно, но он не хотел торопиться, прекрасно осознавая, что времени у них в запасе полно.

— Как же это нехорошо с твоей стороны, Себастьян, — злорадно подразнил его Сиэль, многозначительно посмотрев на низ его живота и почему-то после этого развернувшись.

Михаэлис глазами полными отвращения следил за его действиями и видел, как тот снова наклоняется к шкафу и о чём-то думает, подбирая новую игрушку для последующих забав. Его бегающий взор вдруг остановился на симпатичном кинжале с серебряной рукояткой. И мальчишка взял предмет в руку, с хищной улыбкой развернувшись к вампиру, тот подозрительно сощурился. 

— Надо признать, твоё имя мне нравится гораздо больше, нежели кличка, — начал Сиэль, подбираясь с кинжалом к пленнику и касаясь лезвием груди. — Впрочем, ты получил его не просто так, я не могу не отметить, что твои маленькие послания выглядят весьма симпатично. 

— На комплименты расщедрился, что ж, я польщён, — сыронизировал Себастьян, вздыхая и ещё раз дергая руками, отмечая невольно про себя, что делать это теперь было значительно легче. 

— Да, но они всегда были лишь на твоих жертвах или рядом с ними, однако я не могу заприметить нечто подобное на тебе самом, — Ван Хельсинг склонил голову набок и чуть надавил кинжалом так, что он погрузился в плоть вампира приблизительно на полсантиметра. Последний продолжал сохранять завидное хладнокровие, не обращая на пылающий жаром низ живота. Возбуждению было необходимо сопротивляться, тем более что оно определенно было вызвано этим же веществом. — Впрочем, оно и не удивительно, ведь тело вампира восстанавливает любые раны и не позволяет возникнуть даже незначительным порезам. Но… — глаза Сиэля постепенно начинали загораться каким-то странным огнём и, пожалуй, это единственное, что по-настоящему напрягло Михаэлиса. Ведь этот нечеловеческий, маниакальный взгляд был ему прекрасно знаком. — Сейчас всё не так. 

Он резко провёл кинжалом вправо, а затем вырисовал ещё несколько следующих друг за другом прямых линий, из-за чего они вместе стали отдаленно напоминать чье-то крыло. Монстр зарычал и подался головой вперед, желая предпринять ещё одну попытку дотянуться до парня, но она потерпела такое же поражение, как и предыдущая. Сиэль сумел увернуться, но затем, к безграничному удивлению Себастьяна, наклонился к его животу, где находился кровоточащий узор, и, пошло выставив свой язык, провёл им по нему, собирая несколько выступивших багряных капель. Именно в этот миг мальчишка странно дёрнулся и поднял на вампира взгляд. Михаэлис понял, что увиденное ему не показалось — зрачки в синих глазах начали заметно сужаться, а радужка на одну секунду стала красной.

Что? Что здесь, чёрт возьми, происходит? Он ведь обычный человек… так ему казалось. Однако такое огромное количество странных совпадений и явлений начинало не на шутку напрягать.

И тут вампир застыл. Неужели он…

— Ты вкусный, — охотник плотоядно улыбнулся, разминая шею. 

А затем словно сошёл с ума: его движения стали резкими, сумасшедшими и неконтролируемыми. Кинжал заново погрузился в плоть, но теперь уже на сантиметр и стал двигаться по торсу, казалось бы хаотично. Но нет, Сиэль четко контролировал каждое свое действие, не позволяя себе слишком многого, ведь ограничивать себя хоть поначалу приходилось — ему ведь не хотелось расстаться со своим призом слишком рано, а рана так просто не затянется ни за что. Спустя тридцать секунд, из-за боли растянувшихся для Себастьяна в несколько часов, обезумивший парень наконец-то оторвался. Прерывисто дыша, он смотрел на начавшие стекать по телу капли крови, иногда улавливая на себе мутно-ненавистный, туманный взгляд вампира. Это зрелище показалось Фантомхайву невероятно сексуальным, особенное очарование такому облику пленного ему придавали влажные растрёпанные чёрные волосы и густые длинные ресницы, обрамляющие красные с узкими зрачками глаза. Юноша, чувствуя, как по его телу начинают распространяться мурашки, коснулся своей рукой вырисованного ворона на теле вампира и смело прислонился своей грудью к нему, касаясь плечом одного из сосков. Михаэлис тяжело дышал и даже не смотрел на него, чувствуя жгучую боль. В этот раз она ощущалась значительно острее, так как тело было слабым и не способным практически ни на что. 

Вдруг он вздрогнул, почувствовав приблизительно в области шеи легкий поцелуй. Это его удивило и заставило широко распахнуть глаза. Щека почувствовала прикосновение чей-то макушки, шелковистые волосы приятно щекотали скулы, вот только поцелуй усиливался, с каждым разом становясь все глубже и глубже. Поначалу Себастьян не понимал что происходит, но как только он почувствовал два клыка, — это его несказанно удивило, такого он уж точно не ожидал, — побледнел и стал мотать головой из стороны в сторону, с ужасом осознав, что этот мальчишка самым наглым образом принялся пить его кровь. Такое не позволяли себе даже вампиры высшей иерархии, впрочем, большинство из которых Михаэлис смог уничтожить самолично, но это… это переходило все границы. 

Спустя несколько минут Ван Хельсинг оторвался от шокированного и истекающего кровью Михаэлиса, чей растерянно-затуманенный взгляд не мог найти, за что зацепиться. Последние остатки выносливости как рукой сняло, начали складываться кусочки воображаемого пазла. В комнате раздался тот самый мелодично-издевательский смех.

— Что, удивлён? — Фантомхайв и не ждал ответа, ему вполне хватило того ошарашенного взора, который Михаэлис направил на него. — Верно, я не обычный человек. 

— Кто… ты такой? — Себастьян захрипел и сам постыдился собственного голоса, из-за чего попытался прокашляться. Сиэль, проигнорировав эту неловкость, с удовольствием решил посвятить его в тонкости этого деликатного вопроса. Было даже заметно, что он сам того хотел.

— Ты и понятия не имел, что мы похожи, верно? Для вампиров и людей это привычно: охотится друг на друга, убивать друг друга, пытать друг друга. У таких как ты есть собственная иерархия. Одно из положений которого мешает нападать младшему на старшего. Я же нахожусь вне обеих систем, поэтому могу следовать любой из них, и никто не сможет мне помешать. Даже ты.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — вампир не отчаивался и пытался порвать верёвки, противясь всем своим естеством неестественной слабости. 

Сиэль усмехнулся и помедлил с ответом, чтобы развернуться к шкафу и изъять из него уже совершенно другую плеть. Михаэлис смотрел на неё совершенно спокойно, даже не смотря на то, что та имела достаточно устрашающий вид — кисточка плети состояла из множества лент, которые по своему материалу могли нанести ещё больше порезов, чем Сиэль сделал это кинжалом несколько минут назад. И насмешливым выражением лица Ван Хельсинг подобрался к узнику, не поскупившись сделать несколько ударов. С громким свистом плеть раз за разом стала опускаться Михаэлису на грудь, вынуждая его забиться в агонии и задергаться в цепях — мальчишка попадал прямо по свежей ране, намереваясь разодрать рисунок, над созданием которого он ещё совсем недавно так кропотливо работал. 

— Ненавижу… тебя… — шептал Себастьян раз за разом эти слова, но их заглушал жуткий свист плети. Он не мог смотреть вниз, уже чувствуя, что кожа на его груди постепенно превращалась в лохмотья. Интересно, сколько он ещё в таком положении протянет? 

— Неужели ты ещё не догадался, почему именно я делаю всё это? — новый удар, затем ещё один, движения Сиэля ускорялись. — Почему я наслаждаюсь чужими страданиями? Просто потому, что…

Стоящий неподалеку высокий канделябр со свечами с громким звоном рухнул на пол, так как одна из лент плети случайно задела его и потянула на себя. Несколько капель воска попало на грудь Михаэлиса и тот не смог сдержать болезненного стона, тут же захлопнув рот. Ему не хотелось слушать этого маленького ублюдка, но ядовитые слова проникали в разум против воли и оставались там навсегда, подобно тому, как клеймо выжигается на коже. На лице Фантомхайва расползлась садистская улыбка.

— Во мне есть часть тебя. Алчная, яростная… безусловно, ей подходят такие синонимы. Однако мне, в отличие от тебя, гораздо приятнее наслаждаться не предсмертной агонией жертвы, — он говорил, растягивая слова, не прекращая свою пытку. — Страдание и удовольствие, соединенные воедино, их смесь вызывает даже у вампиров ощущение эмоциональной истощенности. Ведь вы, в конце концов, были созданы людьми и из людей, хотя ваши чувства всё-таки немного сильнее. Поэтому я и охочусь. Чтобы унизить и растоптать каждого, чтобы показать ему всё, на что способно сознание, а потом высосать всё это, не оставляя даже крох… И это убивает пуще всякого ножа.

После этой тирады он замахнулся своей плетью, целясь ей значительно выше. Она в секунду обвилась вокруг шеи Себастьяна, тот широко раскрыл рот и распахнул глаза, чувствуя, как она начинает разрывать его кожу, а Сиэль только сильнее натягивал её. 

Сколько же эмоций в раз вызвал в нём этот мальчишка? Внутри Себастьяна начинало воспламеняться чувство, щедро сдабриваемое ненавистью, яростью, желанием вырваться на свободу и… страстью, да, именно ей. 

Фантомхайв подошёл к нему, заставляя смотреть себе прямо в глаза, ещё сильнее потянув плеть на себя. Юноша видел, как зубы вампира сжимаются между собой всё сильнее и как усиленно он пытается сдержать отчаянный крик. Но у него получалось, за что Сиэль смилостивился и решил наградить поцелуем, на этот раз касаясь своими губами его плотно сомкнутых губ. Рот он открыть не пытался, так как здраво судил, что Себастьян при возможности спокойно мог откусить его язык. 

Усмехнувшись и оторвавшись от вампира, Сиэль резко сдёрнул с него плеть, наслаждаясь зрелищем начинавшей густо кровоточить глубокой раны на шее. Он целился выше артерии, что давало гарантию Себастьяну протянуть немного дольше, и не смог удержаться от того, чтобы снова не попробовать его. Язык Сиэля заскользил по ране, слизывая тёмную кровь, являющуюся на вкус лично для него намного приятнее, чем обычная людская. Фантомхайву даже хотелось начать ублажать себя — настолько сильно его возбудила происходящая ситуация, а кровь и вовсе заставляла голову терять. Но он удерживался от этого, ведь тогда потеряет свой статус в глазах Себастьяна. 

— Кстати говоря, из всей крови мне больше всех понравилась твоя.

Смакуя, он чуть отодвинулся от мужчины, позволяя тому увидеть на своем лице расползавшуюся широкую улыбку и испачканные в крови, причмокивающие от удовольствия губы. Но отодвинулся не слишком далеко — между их лицами по-прежнему оставалось не более пяти сантиметров. Тонкие пальцы собрали остатки жидкости с губ и поднесли её ко рту Михаэлиса, растерев её по нему словно в насмешку. Себастьян не мог не попробовать её. Его язык медленно проскользнул по собственным губам, собрав несколько алых капель.

Пожалуй, именно это стало для Ван Хельсинга главной ошибкой. 

Вампир только усмехнулся неожиданно самодовольно и резко сжал руки в кулаки. Заигравшийся с происходящим Сиэль не заметил этого и совершенно не ожидал, что пленник неожиданно подастся вперед, чтобы ударить его по лбу головой. Мальчишка поскользнулся и упал на пол. Послышался тихий треск веревок…

— Рад, потому что больше она тебе не достанется.

Вампир резко схватил Сиэля за шею, поднимая его над землей, но сноровка Фантомхайва давала о себе знать и, извернувшись, он сильно ударил его коленом по подбородку, этим самым обеспечивая себе путь на свободу. Но… коснувшись кровоточащего лба пальцами, парень поднял на Михаэлиса злой взгляд. В нём не было испуга, но если присмотреться, можно было прочитать слабое опасение.

— Какого чёрта?! 

— Ты слишком заигрался.

Чувствуя невероятный прилив сил, вампир был готов буквально кричать от восторга за вновь полученную свободу, но вместо этого резко притянул к себе Сиэля за руку, отчего не ожидавший такого разворота событий мальчишка не сумел увернуться. Раны Себастьяна стали затягиваться у него прямо на глазах, Ван Хельсинг мертвенно побледнел, вампир улыбнулся поистине дьявольской широкой улыбкой. И теперь сам охотник оказался на месте жертвы, как только Себастьян привязал его к креплениям так же, как до этого длительное время висел сам. Сиэль не хотел признавать поражение, но оно вырисовывалась перед ним в хищно нависшим над собой монстром. Одна часть в сердце Сиэля даже хотела бы уже распрощаться с жизнью, попрекая, как то, чему он посвятил всего себя, грозилось обратиться в настоящую погибель. Связав свою новую жертву, Михаэлис с победным видом отошёл от него на недалекое расстояние, чтобы полюбоваться зрелищем распростёртого парня. 

— Хм, а ты в таком положении мне нравишься намного больше, — он склонил голову набок, облизнув языком верхнюю губу, вспоминая вкус крови. — Малыш, сегодня ты допустил просто катастрофическую ошибку и, как я вижу, ещё не понимаешь где именно.

— О, заткнись, — Сиэль со вздохом закатил глаза, чувствуя себя не только зверски униженным, но и юным ребёнком, которого отчитывают за съедение парочки конфет перед обедом. — И знать не хочу.

— Неужели тебе не интересно? — искренне удивился такому ответу Себастьян, Фантомхайв же и вовсе не ответил. Мужчина ухмыльнулся. — Что ж, я всё равно скажу, — он начал приближаться к юноше, хотя тот упорно делал вид, что не замечает этого. — Когда мне впервые дали попробовать кровь дампира, я не сразу понял, чем она отличается от человеческой. И консистенция, и вкус — всё это было практически одинаковым и изменялось лишь в соответствии с самой жертвой. Однако из-за части улучшенного генома, кровь дампиров обладает таким нехитрым свойством как обновление. Видишь ли, дорогой охотник, яд, который ты мне скормил, основан на базовых механизмах реагирования крови вампиров на конкретное вещество, в то время как твоя кровь ускорила процесс регенерации клеток, погубив при этом зараженные. Думаешь, почему некоторые древние фамилии всё же позволяли своим потомкам заводить детей с людьми? Именно из-за этого. К тому же, это позволяло процессу мутации идти дальше, так что на некоторых из нас этот любопытный металл, что люди использовали поначалу, больше не действует. 

Сиэль становился все мрачнеё и мрачнее с каждым новым словом Себастьяна, а когда тот, наконец, подвёл итоги, резко обернулся в его сторону, не зная, что ему сейчас хотелось больше: испепелить этого мерзавца одним взглядом или сгореть самостоятельно — его ошибка была глупой, совершенно необдуманной и не просчитанной лишь из-за невнимательности. Отвратительно. Во всём, что сейчас с ним произошло, действительно был виноват он сам. Значило ли это то, что враг действительно оказался ему не по зубам? 

— Так что я могу лишь поблагодарить Вас за это, мистер Ван Хельсинг, — Себастьян хищно навис над ним, опершись одной рукой о перекладину, к которой были привязаны худые юношеские руки. Фантомхайв поёжился. Впервые оказываясь в таком положении, он был растерян не хуже Михаэлиса, который не мог поверить в свой недавний проигрыш. Однако если он проиграл в первом раунде, то вызывался играть во втором. И сейчас имел очевидное превосходство. — Теперь мне нравится наша игра. О, да и… подумать только, ты ещё одет. Пора это исправить.

Обольстительно шепча эти слова парню на ухо, вампир коснулся пальцами шнуровки латексного корсета. Сиэль бросил смятенный взгляд вниз и задергался, как будто смущаясь чего-то. И это было не просто так, ибо он совершенно не хотел оголяться. Обнаженным, он чувствовал себя намного беззащитнее. Однако Себастьян жестко положил свою руку ему на грудь, стесняя в движениях и буквально пришпиливая к деревянной доске позади. После мужчина потянул за один из шнурков, ослабляя узел. Он действовал медленно, раздевать этого почти что человека ему невероятно нравилось. Касаться его, снимать с него одежду, как с куклы, только усовершенствованной, живой. 

А сам Сиэль тем временем от досады был готов чуть ли не рычать. Он отчаянно пытался придумать способ как вырваться из западни, но с ещё большим отчаянием осознавал, что в теперешней ситуации это невозможно. Он Сам придумал эту ловушку. Сам обустроил её и просчитал всё до мелочей, искоренив все слабые стороны и недочёты. Лазейки не было абсолютно нигде. И теперь всё это обернулось против него самого, играя как никогда на руку одному небезызвестному вампиру. 

— У тебя достаточно привлекательное тело, не удивительно, что в твоей родословной числятся такие как я, — сказал Михаэлис, резко срывая с мальчишки корсет. Коснувшись рукой черных стринг, он усмехнулся. — Сколько вульгарности, и чем это всё обернулось? 

Шелковистая материя аналогично полетела на пол, из-за чего крепящиеся к ней подтяжки чулков оборвались, а сами чулки стали похожи на лохмотья. Однако сапоги вампир снимать с мальчишки не торопился.

— Что, тебя возбуждают мои каблучки? — многозначительным взглядом пленник окинул низ живота Себастьяна, на что тот только обольстительно улыбнулся и, схватив его ноги за икры, приподнял их. Он прижал их к деревянной доске, о которую Сиэль упирался спиной. 

— Нет, скорее у меня патологическая брезгливость к виду обнаженных ступней, — сведя ноги Сиэля вместе, Себастьян, мастерски обе одной рукой, взял в другую руку свой орган, чтобы приставить его ко входу в тело парня. — Хотя… — он толкнулся, пропихнув в него лишь головку, однако Фантомхайв всё равно зажмурился из-за долгого отсутствия реальной физической близости (долго не было подходящей кандидатуры) и внушительных размеров вампира, которыми тот, судя по всему, тоже был доволен. — Если бы у меня был выбор, я бы нарядил тебя в какие-нибудь миленькие девчачьи носочки.

— У!.. Ублюдок, ах! — Сиэль не смог сдержать вскрика, когда Себастьян неожиданно толкнулся в него больше чем наполовину. А ещё перспектива, которую он ему в данный момент вырисовывал, была до ужаса унизительной. И это тоже злило, причём очень и очень сильно. 

— Ну-ну… мистер Ван Хельсинг, — такое обращение из уст вампира звучало как настоящее издевательство. 

Он стал учащать толчки, крепко схватив парня за икры. Стал слышен пошлый стук при ударах макушки головы Сиэля и деревянной доски, перебиваемый его тихим надрывным дыханием. Себастьян прижался к нему всем телом, с каждым разом начиная двигаться быстрее. Его начинало лихорадить, но он не хотел так быстро срываться с катушек: видеть унижение на лице охотника, ставшего жертвой, приносило ему удовольствие не меньшее, чем само соитие. 

— А теперь… хах… расскажите мне про то, что именно вы творили со своими пленниками.

— В иной ситуации… я бы продемонстрировал тебе это на практике, сволочь… 

Сиэль говорил медленно, старательно сдерживая яркие порывы немедленно высвободить родившиеся в нем эмоции в громком крике. Но вместе с этим прекрасно понимал, что Себастьян только этого и ждёт. Однако он не мог не упускать из виду сладкое чувство, сводящее с ума. Похоть постепенно начинала овладевать как его разумом, так и телом. Она заставляла его вцепляться ногтями в перевязывающие руки верёвки, жмуриться и исступленно кусать губы, пока имеющий его вампир только распалялся и начинал ускорять движения. Хотя по его виду было заметно, что он по какой-то причине пока что сдерживается. Эту причину Сиэль не мог понять. Совершенно не мог. 

— А сейчас попытайтесь рассказать, — Себастьян прижался к Сиэлю ещё теснее, хотя казалось, что теснее было уже некуда. Фантомхайву показалось, что у него сейчас все кости раскрошатся, настолько крепко стиснул его монстр, подобно пауку, запеленавшему свою жертву в кокон. И выбраться из этого кокона было невозможно. 

— Не заставишь.

— Вызов бросаешь? — глаза вампира полыхнули недобрым огнём, а играющая на губах улыбка приобрела нотки маниакальной жестокости. — Ещё одна ошибка, которая допущена тобой… 

— Нет!.. — Сиэль вскрикнул, когда Себастьян специально попал по чувствительной точке, заставляя его содрогнуться в своих руках. — Ты не… ах… не сломаешь меня. Я не позволю. 

— Как наивно, — на лице вампира вырисовался плотоядный оскал, когти на руках впились в чувствительную кожу. 

Барьер был разрушен одной небрежной фразой. Здравый смысл превратился в страсть. Накрыть его уста своими, обвести языком соблазнительный контур припухших губ, вцепиться в них зубами, чтобы услышать трогательно-надрывное мычание, подарить жадную ласку. Вкус крови дурманит голову, руки спускаются с ног к бедрам, вцепившись в них когтями, но несчастный мальчишка сам обхватывает его и притягивает ближе, или открыв этим действием свою слабость, или предприняв одну из жалких попыток сдавить тело вампира в объятиях, чтобы причинить ему хоть какую-то боль. Дважды наивно. И Сиэль это осознает практически сразу, как только Себастьян с рычанием стал вдалбливаться в него до самого конца невероятно быстро, заполняя его собой без остатка.

В этот момент оба забыли обо всём. Даже Сиэль, который изо всех сил пытался сопротивляться, сдался, как только Себастьян умело подчинил его так же, как до этого с предыдущими жертвами делал он сам. Противостоять огненному напору существа он был не в силах, а желание возросло настолько, что теперь вырывалось из его тела громкими криками и хрипами. Это удовольствие было неумолимым и охватывало собой всё. Непередаваемое чувство, окончательно лишающее способности мыслить, вынуждая жить в эти мгновения одними лишь чувствами и ощущениями. А они были именно такие, каких тайно жаждал Сиэль: быстрые, страстные, жёсткие, абсолютно не щадящие. 

— А-ах! — и сдобренные порцией сильной боли: Михаэлис вцепился зубами ему в плечо, начиная жадно поглощать кровь, не прекращая с силой двигаться в нём, крепко удерживая за бёдра. 

Безумство. Казалось, что этому нет и не будет конца. Яркое блаженство смешалось с острой болью, кровожадное рычание, раздававшееся где-то неподалеку от уха, вызывало ещё больше адреналина и нездорового желания ощутить это же головокружительное сочетание снова. 

Сиэль сорвал голос, когда ему невероятно хотелось кричать. Он содрал руки в кровь, когда страстно хотел сжать в них верёвки. Он тонул в ощущениях, что-то внутри вопило ему о постыдности поражения, но всё это было пусто. И не имело никакого смысла, пока Себастьян двигался в нём, даря то, чего он так давно хотел. Неконтролируемая страсть, ошеломляющая сила. Вот он, достойный соперник, оказавшийся ему на этот раз не по зубам. 

Себастьян рычал от удовольствия, чуть ли не слетал с катушек от перенасыщения, ибо выпил слишком много крови. Его крови. Но даже вовремя оторвавшись и переключив внимание своих губ на губы бьющегося в экстазе под ним мальчишки всё равно чувствовал странное опьянение. И от него не хотелось избавляться, вампир сам не понимал, что оно медленно, но верно превращается в зависимость. Зависимость, запретную лично для него самого. 

— Кажется, я сошёл с ума, — Сиэль сам не замечал, как подставлял свою шею под новые укусы и Себастьян с превеликим удовольствием пользовался его приглашением, касаясь животом его вставшего члена с каждым новым толчком. 

— Вероятно, я тоже, — усмехнулся Михаэлис после очередного укуса. — Однако я выиграл, ты должен это признать.

— Не смей подводить итоги раньше времени, — Сиэль вцепился своими зубами в шею Себастьяна, принимаясь жадно поглощать его кровь. Михаэлис широко распахнул глаза, но не прекратил движения, наоборот ускорив их из-за вполне обоснованной ярости. 

Это стало финалом для каждого из них. Спустя минуту Себастьян, полностью взмокший, отшатнулся от Сиэля на несколько шагов, еле удерживаясь на ногах. Фантомхайв сумел самостоятельно разорвать верёвки, но, сделав это, тут же свалился на пол. Оба тяжело дышали и не смотрели друг для друга, оба находились в состоянии близком к опьянению, оба больше не могли продолжать битву. Однако даже это не удержало Себастьяна от саркастичных комментариев в сторону Сиэля, как только тот почувствовал, что мальчишка, наконец, пришёл в более-менее адекватное состояние и вообще способен хотя бы немного соображать.

— Больно уж любите Вы подобное времяпровождение, мистер Ван Хельсинг, — голос Михаэлиса прерывался из-за тяжелого дыхания, однако всё равно не потерял своего ехидства, которое взбесило бы абсолютно любого. И Фантомхайв был не исключением.

Отойдя от пережитого, юноша бросил на вампира колкий взгляд синих глаз. Казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть и он уничтожит этого мерзавца, однако тело явно было с этим не согласно, так как, попытавшись подняться, он скорее был похож на пьяницу из дешёвого паба — также шатался, пытаясь нашарить в воздухе невидимую опору, но не получив её откинулся обратно к деревянной доске, выдыхая изо рта воздух, сдув с лица чёлку сизых волос. А затем снова вернулся взором к тому же Себастьяну, совершенно не стеснявшемуся собственной наготы. Он явно чувствовал себя не лучше Сиэля, но в отличие от него хотя бы мог ровно стоять на ногах. Но только пока. 

— Я промолчу насчёт тебя. Ты ведь собирался убить меня, — прошипел в ответ Сиэль.

— Нет, — ещё ехиднее протянул Себастьян, сбивая Ван Хельсинга с толку. — Это был второй этап нашей игры, но она ещё не закончена. Желаешь ли ты приступить к третьему?

— Кретин! — от понимания, что в этот раз не он «нагнул», а «нагнули» его, самолюбие Фантомхайва рушилось подобно карточному домику, а самооценка и вовсе падала до уровня «ниже плинтуса». Чтобы его так внаглую отымел какой-то вампир… — Да пошёл ты к черту!

— Ты слишком нервный после секса, разумеется, я уйду, — Михаэлис как ни в чем не бывало развёл руки в стороны и чуть пошатнулся, сделав шаг, что не укрылось от злорадного взгляда морально уничтоженного мальчишки. Но перед тем как исчезнуть, он обернулся. — Но только потому, что я Сам того хочу. 

Как только энергетика постороннего существа оставила его дом, Сиэль мог позволить себе громко застонать от досады и даже начать биться головой о стену. Во всём, что произошло с ним же, он сам и был виноват. Глупый… глупый мальчишка.

***

— Я ухожу в отпуск, и это не оговаривается! — Ван Хельсинг с силой ударил ладонью по столу, шокируя подобной порывистостью несчастного старика Рэнделла, на веку которого подобных выкрутасов от одного и того же создания было мама не горюй.

Аберлайн тоскливо смотрел на эту картину и здраво понимал, что у несчастного Рэнделла с таким успехом скоро будет приступ. 

— Господи, да ради Бога, уходи, — старик, не в силах противостоять подобному эмоциональному напору, с видом непревзойденного страдальца уткнулся в свои сомкнутые ладони, дабы спрятать в них лицо. Не хотелось видеть наглого охотника на вампиров, не хотелось. — Уходи, только оставь меня в покое, чёрт тебя дери, — проговорил он в ладони уже значительно тише. 

— Нечего было упираться как девственница целых четыре часа, — раздраженно выдохнул Сиэль, достав зажигалку и сигарету. — Тебе бы самому пора на покой, а ты всё ещё не хочешь освобождать так хорошо насиженное кресло. 

— Вот об этом я совершенно не хочу слышать, мистер Фантомхайв! — пожилой мужчина резко убрал от лица руки, открывая красное от стыдливой ярости лицо. И от усмешки Сиэля, который преспокойно принялся при нём курить, ещё больше завёлся и ударил кулаком по столу. — Убирайтесь из этого кабинета немедленно! И чтобы от вас не было ни слуху ни духу как минимум месяц!

Сиэль лишь ухмыльнулся и развернулся, ничего не ответив, явно чувствуя удовлетворение от того, что сумел довести Рэнделла до подобного состояния. Аберлайн поспешил успокоить несчастного старика чашкой чая, провожая задумчивым взглядом Ван Хельсинга, что уже успел захлопнуть дверь.

— Мда… дела. В последнее время мистер Фантомхайв ведёт себя очень странно, а теперь даже отпуск попросил. 

— Мне без разницы как ведёт себя этот напыщенный мальчишка. Но когда он начинает дерзить мне в моём кабинете, у меня просто нервов не хватает! — Рэнделл проигнорировал чай и ударил по столу повторно так, что чашка чуть подпрыгнула. 

— Успокойтесь, сэр… — Аберлайн тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел в окно. Оно выходило прямо на балкон, где сейчас Сиэль и находился, меланхолично разглядывая дождливый пейзаж. 

Сиэль тихо слушал шум дождя, невидящим взглядом смотря, как в его руках тлеет сигарета. Сделав очередную затяжку, он вдруг вспомнил что-то и слегка улыбнулся. К неожиданности именно в этот момент мобильный телефон в кармане его плаща завибрировал, обозначая этим, что на него было прислано сообщение. Удивленно изогнув брови и взмолившись, чтобы отправителем был кто угодно, кроме отца, он достал его из кармана и заинтересованным взглядом уставился на экран. Абонент был неизвестным. Хмыкнув, Сиэль всё равно нажал на иконку сообщения, чтобы увидеть всплывший текст: «Подними голову».

Недоуменно нахмурившись, Фантомхайв инстинктивно послушался приказу незнакомого отправителя. И тут же увидел копну черных свисающих волос и знакомую голову, выглядывавшую откуда-то сверху. Это был Себастьян, игриво улыбающийся и в раз перекрутившийся, чтобы встать на ноги рядом с Сиэлем, глаза которого округлились от удивления и ужаса.

— Соскучился? — шутливо спросил его Себастьян.

— Идиот, как ты?!.. Немедленно проваливай, иначе тебя могут увидеть! — Сиэль начал нервно оглядываться по сторонам, а обернувшись и словив на себе ошарашенный взгляд бледного как смерть Аберлайна, заткнул рот Михаэлиса ладонью и оттащил к противоположной стене, прочь от любопытных глаз. Хотя поздно — их уже заметили. — Ты… полный придурок. И даже не надейся на то, что я скучал по тебе.

— Но как не надеяться, когда ты сам назначил мне встречу, — Себастьян состроил из себя обиженную на весь свет девицу, не получившую платье на Рождество, когда Сиэль убрал ладонь.

— Ах, так ты считаешь, что это свидание? Между прочем, я чисто случайно твой номер набрал!

— И чисто случайно перерыл всё верх дном, чтобы этот самый номер достать, — мужчина довольно кивал головой, скрестив руки на груди. А мальчишка бесился. 

Не желая отвечать, он только вставил в рот вторую сигарету. Михаэлис закатил глаза.

— Выброси-ка ты изо рта эту дрянь, — после этого он совершенно наглым образом отобрал её из его рук вместе с оставшейся пачкой, которую выбросил за балкон. — Я пришёл назначить тебе время и место третьего раунда. Мы ведь так и не определили, кто победитель.

— Звучит как свидание, — иронично усмехнулся Сиэль. Но увидев многозначительный взгляд Себастьяна, слегка покраснел и торопливо ответил: — Но я согласен. Не отдавать же тебе лавры победы, ты их не заслужил.

— Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим, мистер Ван Хельсинг, — запрыгнув на ограждение балкона, тихо проговорил, наклонившись к нему Себастьян, подмигнув. — Полагаю, ты свободен завтра в семь вечера?

— У меня отпуск. Так что битву можем назначить на это время, да, — Фантомхайв кивнул. — Но… не смей разочаровать меня. Я не собираюсь тратить время попусту, тем более на тебя.

— О, и не надейся. Я составлю тебе достойную конкуренцию. А наша игра обязательно закончится. Когда-нибудь.


End file.
